Bittersweet
by dearpanda
Summary: (FINAL CHAP IS UP!) "Jika kau bernyanyi, aku akan menjadi nadanya. Jika kau bermain gitar, aku akan menjadi senarnya. Jika kau frustasi, aku akan menjadi sebotol bir. Dan jika kau kesepian, aku akan menjadi alat perekam." [kaisoo/kaido fanfiction;yaoi;lime;au;DLDR;rnr]
1. Tape Recorder (prologue)

**_"Bittersweet"_**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and others.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Rating : M**

**Length : 1/4**

**Note :**

**Inspired by movies "The Fault in Our Stars" and "First Time" (you must watch both of them T_T). Banyak typo dan cerita kurang konsisten. Maklum saya penulis amatir yang nulis dengan emosi /bow/ happy reading!**

* * *

"_Ibuku bilang, warna dan bau memiliki pengaruh yang besar terhadap suasana hati seseorang. Akupun heran, apakah teori itu benar? Lalu warna apa yang membuatku bahagia? Bersemangat atau gugup? Dan bau apa yang membuatku pusing sesaat, atau menangis bahkan tertawa? Semua itu dipenuhi cinta yang membuatku lupa diri, atau keras kepala dengan sesuatu yang takbisa kubiarkan pergi. Jongin, sekarang aku tahu kau lah yang menjadi alasan untuk semua emosi ini_."

Kyungsoo mematikan _tape recorder_nya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah taman sambil tersenyum menunggu sang ibu yang akan menjemputnya. Beginilah hari hari Kyungsoo, pergi kuliah, menunggu ibu untuk menjemputnya, belajar, makan, berdoa, lalu tidur. Dan terkadang saat akhir pekan ia akan bekerja sambilan di sebuah taman hiburan.

"Kyungsoo!"

"_Eomma_!"

* * *

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku membolos. Kalau sampai ibuku tahu, aku tidak tahu apa konsekuensinya!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku janji semua kecemasanmu tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang ayo naik!"

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang setengah bejongkok didepannya.

"Aku bilang ayo naik." Ulang Jongin sambil menunjuk punggungnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menaiki punggung milik Jongin.

"Kau bilang ingin berlari kan? Kau bisa meminjam kaki ku."

Kata Jongin sambil memegang kaki Kyungsoo dan berdiri. Tanpa basa basi Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan sambil tertawa lepas. Jongin yang mendengar tawa itu hanya tersenyum lega. Sekali lagi, harinya dipenuhi dengan senyuman Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan di rumahnya kali ini. Ia mengundang cukup banyak temannya. Ketika semua orang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Jongin menatap Luhan dengan serius. Luhan yang ditatap hanya memandang rendah Jongin dan meneguk alkoholnya lagi. Jongin menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohonnya.

"Bukan berati aku tidak mau membantu. Bukannya aku benci _Dia_ atau apa." Kata Luhan.

"Dia membutuhkan kesempatan seperti ini." Mohon Jongin lagi.

"Tapi kita tak butuh orang lain untuk membicarakan ini." Luhan menatap kerumunan orang yang tengah berpesta.

"Please?"

Luhan menatap Jongin malas dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Hancurkan gitar itu." Tangan Luhan menunjuk ke arah gitar kesayangan Jongin.

Kesabaran Jongin sudah habis, ia sedikit mengangguk lalu berlari dan meraih gitarnya. Dengan langkah yang terburu buru ia berjalan keluar gudang itu dan menghantam gitarnya ke tanah secara betubi tubi. Membuat gitar itu hancur,

* * *

_"Orang yang meninggalkan kita tak selalu menyakiti orang yang lainnya, kan? Seperti kamu, Jongin. Setelah kamu pergi, kau memberiku harapan untuk tetap hidup. Dan sekarang, harapan itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Bukankah begitu, Kai? Kim Kai? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kai?...kamu anak bandel.. Aku mencintai mu," _

_Kyungsoo menekan tombol off di alat perekamnya._

* * *

A/N:

Halo, saya kembali dari masa hibernasi yang sangat panjang lol. Sebenernya sih hibernasi gara gara tugas sekolah numpuk banget TvT (padahal lagi writter block). Maaf kalau prolog (yang gini bisa disebut prolog kan? Lol) ini kurang memuaskan dan gak jelas. Tapi kalau responnya positif pasti bakal update as soon as possible kok :3 terimakasih banyak yang udah review, like, follow "_seifuku no bambi_" gak nyangka bakal banyak respon positif TvT dan untuk dua ff chanbaek yang kurang ngena feel-nya *cough* saya minta maaf, karena belum nge-feel banget sama chanbaek(?) semoga di ff ini feel kaisoo nya ngena ya. Maafkan-ke-cerewet-an-saya, see you soon in chap 2! Lav lav ~


	2. Tape - Side A

"_Ibuku bilang, warna dan bau memiliki pengaruh yang besar terhadap suasana hati seseorang. Akupun heran, apakah teori itu benar? Lalu warna apa yang membuatku bahagia? Bersemangat atau gugup? Dan bau apa yang membuatku pusing sesaat, atau menangis bahkan tertawa? Semua itu dipenuhi cinta yang membuatku lupa diri, atau keras kepala dengan sesuatu yang takbisa kubiarkan pergi. Jongin, sekarang aku tahu kau lah yang menjadi alasan untuk semua emosi ini_."

Kyungsoo mematikan _tape recorder_nya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah taman sambil tersenyum menunggu sang ibu yang akan menjemputnya. Beginilah hari hari Kyungsoo, pergi kuliah, menunggu ibu untuk menjemputnya, belajar, makan, berdoa, lalu tidur. Dan terkadang saat akhir pekan ia akan bekerja sambilan di sebuah taman hiburan.

"Kyungsoo!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo segera berdisi dan menyimpan _tape recorder_nya di dalam tas yang ia bawa. Ia tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eomma!"

Sang ibu pun segera memeluk kyungsoo, sedangkan sang anak cemberut karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

"**_Bittersweet"_**

**_Chapter 2 : Side A_**

**_Cast : KJI, DKS, Others._**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_A/N :_**

_**Siapa yang tunggu tunngu chapter duaaa? Hehehe. Terimakasih yang udah like/follow/review di chap 1, jangan lupa do the same juga ya di chap duanya:") komentar kalian itu nyawa buat saya #Apa. Semoga suka dan sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Ohya yang perlu diperhatikan alur cerita disini lompat lompat ya, jadi harap maklum kalau kurang jelas. Happy reading :3 **_

* * *

Siang ini suasana taman hiburan cukup ramai, mungkin karena hari ini akhir pekan? Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan dari salah satu _band rock_ sedang berlangsung. Para pengunjung pun merasa terhibur, apa lagi lagu yang _band_ itu bawakan adalah lagu anak anak yang dibuat sedikit ber_-genre_ _metal. _

Namun suasana itu tak berlangsung lama, kekacauan mulai terjadi saat seekor ayam mendadak muncul dari atas panggung. Ayam itu keluar melompat dari dalam tas salah satu personil _band rock_ itu. Kemudian sang ayam membabi buta dan membuat pengunjung ketakutan. Para personil _band _itupun kewalahan untuk mengejar ayam mereka. Sampai akhirnya ayam itu mendarat di tangan salah satu badut maskot taman hiburan. Suasana mendadak hening, semua orang melihat kearah maskot itu.

_Hiccup!_

Suara cegukan yang khas pun terdengar, membuat sang vokalis _band_ bergenre _metal_ itu melepas kacamatanya dan menatap lurus kearah sang badut.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan? Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya sang vokalis antusias.

Kyungsoo –sang badut yang bingung hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ini aku, Jongin!" Sahut sang vokalis lagi.

_Hiccup!_

Saat anggota _band_nya yang lain tengah mengurusi insiden ayam-yang-membabi-buta-di-siang-bolong, sang vokalis yang bernama Jongin itu tengah duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, ayam itu milik Tao. Ayam itu menetas dari telur yang ia beli beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham sambil terus mendengarkan Jongin yang berbicara panjang lebar.

"Dulu ayam itu sangat imut, Tao tak tega membuangnya." Jelas Jongin lagi.

Dan Kyungsoo lagi lagi hanya mengangguk dan menatap jongin dengan polosnya, mata besarnya menyelidiki setiap lekuk dari wajah Jongin.

"Kau banyak berubah ya? Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin hanya menunjukan cengiran bodohnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Aku saja masih mengingat suara cegukan anehmu itu."

Jawab Jongin sambil tertawa renyah yang membuat Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil cemberut.

"Hey hey, jangan begitu. Kalau bukan karena cegukan anehmu aku tak akan pernah tau kau adalah orang yang duduk dibelakangku waktu sekolah dulu."

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir, memang ada benarnya sih. Mungkin cegukan anehnya ini sedikit membantu.

"Kau ingat saat pelajaran matematika dulu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Saat ada kecoa yang terbang?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"Ya. Semua orang berteriak tapi kau cegukan."

"Jika gugup aku akan cegukan." Bela Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun terkekeh, tapi mendadak kening Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Bukannya kimia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Matematika." Jawab Jongin mantap.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, mata bulatnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja." Kata Jongin sambil merebut selembar brosur yang Kyungsoo pegang.

Dengan sigap Jongin menulis nomor teleponnya disana, dan memberikannya kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Yang diberi hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sampai jumpa Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk masih dengan tatapan polosnya yang meneliti seluruh tubuh Jongin.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk termenung dikamarnya, sesekali ia tersenyum sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela. Pintu kamarnyapun terbuka, membuatnya menoleh menatap pintu yang ada di balik badan kecilnya. Ibunya dengan senyum hangat datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meletakkan beberapa obat yang harus Kyungsoo minum.

"Eomma." Kata Kyungsoo.

Ibunya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali bercerita. Kyungsoo meraih satu kapsul obatnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Bibir tebalnya ia tekuk,

"Eomma, apakah obat ini membuatku bodoh?" Kyungsoo kembali bercicit.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ibunya bingung.

"Aku merasa ingatanku makin payah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kembali obatnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan teman SMA ku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Perempuan atau laki laki?"

"Laki laki."

"Teman sekelasmu?" Ibunya pun menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Satu smester. Saat smester kedua ia membereskan mejanya dan pergi, mungkin aku pikir karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Jadi ia harus pindah sekolah."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, matanya yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ulang sang Ibu sambil sedikit menggoda anaknya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Itu wajar. Kau tak mengingatnya karena tak mengenalnya dengan baik."

_Hiccup!_

Cegukan itu kembali keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan semburat merah muda muncul di pipi putihnya.

"A-aku mau mandi." Kata Kyungsoo terbata bata.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Ibunya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memerhatikan anak semata wayangnya.

* * *

"Hey Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau tak meneleponku?" Jongin memukul kepala badut maskot taman bermain itu.

"Kau tahu, aku menunggumu untuk menelepon. Aku merindukan suaramu." Cicit Jongin lagis sambil terus memukul kepala sang maskot.

Jongin yang terus mengomel dan melakukan aktifitas mari-memukul-sang-maskot menjadi tontonan para pengunjung taman yang berjalan melewatinya. Aksinya itu tak berhenti sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Jongin!"

Saat Jongin menoleh, Kyungsoo lah yang berada di sana. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala badut yang berada disampingnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang menahan tawanya dengan susah payah. Ia menatap horror sang badut yang membuka kostum di kepalanya, ternyata seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu menatap Jongin jengah, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bisa melangkah pergi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Jongin?"

Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggendong tas ranselnya. Setelah jam kerjanya habis, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Jongin.

"Karena kau tidak meneleponku." Timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin mendesah pelan,

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo merona. Ia menutupi ronanya dengan menunduk malu. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Band ku diusir karena ayam itu." Cicit Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa. Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Sejak bertemu dengan Jongin, kawan lamanya. Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya kembali berwarna. Gejolak yang telah lama menghilang pun kembali ia rasakan. Bibit perasaan dalam pot hatinya mulai kembali bertumbuh karena guyuran air dari hujan dari masa lalu.

* * *

Sesuai dengan janji Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo mengunjungi studio kecil –lebih tepatnya gudang yang Jongin sulap menjadi studio dan rumah keduanya. Jongin tengah mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepada seluruh anggota _Band_nya. Kehadiran Kyungsoo pun disambut antusias oleh teman teman Jongin. Suasana sangat hangat, mereka saling bertukar cerita.

"Ah, sebentar lagi musim gugur kan?" Tanya Sehun.

Kelima orang yang ada di sana pun mengangguk menandakan pertanyaan Sehun benar.

"Aku sangat menanti musim gurur." Lanjut Sehun sambil meneguk alkoholnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kris sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"karena saat musim gugur tiba, tak lama lagi musim dingin tiba. Dan saat musim dingin tiba salju akan turun." Jawab Sehun sambil cengengesan.

Semua orang disana –terkecuali Kyungsoo melemparkan snack yang tengah mereka makan sambil tertawa. Sehun yang tak bisa diam terus bercicit sambil membalass lemparan teman temannya.

"Salju itu mengasyikan ya?"

Pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo mampu membuat semua orang disana diam. Dengan semangat Sehun membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo,

"Tentu saja! jangan bilang kau tak pernah bermain salju?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah bersentuhan dengan salju. Penyakit yang selalu menghantui langkahnya itu membuat ia tak seperti orang normal lainnya.

"Kalau begitu musim dingin kali ini kau harus bermain salju." Kata Sehun.

"Dan kau harus berlari di atasnya, bermain kejar kejaran sambil melempar bola salju." Sambung Tao.

Kyungsoo kembali diam, tangan kecilnya meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Pandangannya sedikit sendu, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak pernah berlari. Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah sama seperti menaiki sepeda?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak boleh bergerak terlalu cepat, ibuku bilang berlari akan membunuhku." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Sehun, Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan, mereka saling menuduh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Karena suasana berubah drastis Jongin mencoba untuk mengembalikan kehangatan tadi.

"Berlari itu menyenangkan, tapi membuatmu lelah Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kau lelah kau akan cepat tua seperti Kris." Kata Jongin santai.

Kris yang merasa tersinggung langsung melemparkan bantal ke arah wajah Jongin. Gelak tawa pun kembali terdengar, Jongin bernafas lega saat Kyungsoo nya tak terlihat sedih lagi. Tangan Jongin yang merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo, mencoba memberinya kekuatan agar tetap tegar.

* * *

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang empuknya dan meraih _tape recorder_ biru langit kesayangannya. Ia menekan tombol _on _dan mulai bercerita.

_"__Jongin, hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Aku merasa kembali ke dalam kelas, kau kembali hadir disini. Aku masih tak percaya kita kembali bertemu. Aku masih ingat saat kau mengajakku ke suatu tempat, dan aku menjawab 'okay. Mungkin lain waktu' aku menyesal setelahnya karena kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Ohya, kau ingat kebiasaan burukmu? Kau selalu kehilangan kunci sepedamu, lalu kau akan mengosongkan ransel yang kau bawa demi kunci itu."_

Kyungsoo menekan tombol _off_ lalu meletakkan benda itu di meja nakasnya. Ia menggulingkan badannya ke kanan kan kiri sambil tersenyum seperti orang ididot. Hatinya bagaikan padang rumput di musim semi, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga yang harum. Ia menarik selimut sebatas dada dan memejamkan mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku taman sambil menggambar di buku hariannya. Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini membuat taman kota ramai dikunjungi orang orang yang sekedar ingin bersantai.

_Kring kring_

Suara bel khas sepeda terdengar nyaring di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia menatap orang yang menaiki sepeda dan berhenti didepannya. Orang itu mengeluarkan kotak kacamata dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengenakan kaca mata yang Jongin beri dan menunjukkan jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit tiga puluh detik. Lihat!" Titah Kyungsoo.

"Tenang," kata Jongin santai.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Jongin memutar jarum jam tangan milik Kyungsoo. Ia memundurkan waktunya lima menit yang lalu.

"Nah beres kan? Ayo naik." Ajak Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera duduk di kursi penumpang, dengan hati yang berdebar tangan kecilnya menggenggam pinggang Jongin. Aroma tubuh Jongin yang seperti musim semi membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo mengelilingi taman kota. Setelah sore menjelang ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat di bangku pinggiran danau, mereka berbincang cukup serius disana.

* * *

Hujan turun membasahi bumi, membuat dua insan yang sedang menyusuri jalan pulang terjebak di dalam halte bus.

"Aku ingat saat dulu kau mengambil semua buku dari sekolah." Suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Iyakah? Aku tak mengingatnya." Sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke tetesan air hujan.

"Ingatan itu seperti air hujan yang jatuh di tanganku. Sukar merebutnya, tapi cepat hilang dan pergi. Sebenarnya kamu sedikit berbeda dari yang aku ingat." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam air hujan –walaupun itu sia sia.

Tangan besar Jongin bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kecil kyungsoo yang sedang mengepal.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mengingatku?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil spidol dari dalam sana. Dengan perlahan ia menarik tangan Jongin dan menggambarkan sesuatu di punggung tangan Jongin. Setelah selesai ia memasukan kembali spidol itu kedalam tasnya.

"Tintanya akan bersinar di kegelapan. Pulanglah dan matikan lampu, kau akan tau." Kyungso menjelaskan.

Jongin tertawa kecil dan berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik jaket, ia penasaran dengan yang Kyungsoo tulis. Tapi di detik selanjutnya, sebuah alunan lagu yang sangat ia kenal terdengar.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau ingat lagu ini?" Tanya Jongin bersemangat.

"Ah iya! Ini lagu kesukaan guru seni kita. Ia selalu menari saat mendengar lagu ini dan kita akan mengikutinya di belakang dia." Jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat.

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam alunan musik. Tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti tempo lagu. Candaan dan tawa pun terus mengalir dari bibir keduanya. Sampai langkah kyungsoo terhenti dan matanya membulat.

"Eomma!"

Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat kai berhenti menari dan membalikkan badanya. Sedangkan Ibu Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Jadi kau Kim Jongin?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau mahasiswa? Tunjukkan kartu pengenalmu." Kata Ibu Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eomma!" Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan ibunya.

Tapi kai tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berhenti kuliah." Jawab Jongin tenang.

"KTP? Mana KTP mu?"

"Aku tak membawanya."

Ibu Kyungsoo mulai menatap Jongin dengan Jengah, sedangkan yang ditatap masih menunjukkan sisi ketenangannya.

"Apa kau akan mengajak anakku pergi lagi?"

"Ya. Aku akan membawanya ke studio menari milik temanku."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar penuturan Jongin. Sedangkan sang ibu langsung menarik Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menemui anakku lagi."

Ucapan terakhir itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentakk, ibunya menarik paksa tubuh kecilnya untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik kebelakang, tapi ibunya menutupi wajahnya agar tak melihat Jongin. Sedangkan pihak yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum simpul. Jongin masih mencoba melihat gambar di punggung tangannnya di dalam jaket yang ia kenakan. Sebuah gambar laki laki yang membawa gitarpun bersinar di tangannya, Jongin tersenyum dan menaikki sepedanya untuk pulang.

* * *

_"__Apakah kamu masih ingat? Kamu menggunakan tape recorder setiap waktu. Kau menggunakannya untuk lagumu, merekam suara gitar di dalamnya. Lalu kau mendengarkannya secara berulang – ulang untuk mencari kesalahan. Pernah sekali saat kau mendengarkannya saat pelajaran, guru mengambilnya. Saat aku mengumpulkan tugas ke ruang guru aku melihat recorder itu dan mengambilnya. Aku ingin mengembalikan itu kepadamu, tapi kamu pindah sekolah."_

Kyungsoo mendengarkan suaranya sendiri sambil tersenyum senyum mengingat kejadian itu. sedangkan sang Ibu yang melihatnya dari balik pintu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap kosong keluar jendela rumahnya. Setelah pagi tadi ia beradu mulut dengan ibunya, ia tak diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Air mukanya begitu sedih, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jongin.

_Kling Kling_

Suara dari lonceng menyadarkan lamunanya. Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela dan mendapati sebuah keranjang putih menggantung dari atas atapnya. Ia keluar menuju balkon dan menghampiri keranjang itu. isinya setangkai bunga mawar dan secarik kertas bertuliskan ; _Aku ada di atas atap – Jongin._

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan mengambil isi dari keranjang itu. Ia segera berlari kedalam kamarnya mencari sesuatu, setelah mendapatkanya ia kembali menghampiri keranjang yang menggantung manis di hadapannya. Ia menaruh sebuah botol minuman bersoda dan _tape recorder_nya disana. Dengan bersemangat Kyungsoo menggoyang goyangkan talinya agar Jongin menarik keranjang itu ke atas.

_"__Bersenang senanglah disana." _

Kai tersenyum mendengar suara Kyungsoo, lalu ia menurunkan lagi _tape recorder_ itu. Kyungsoo menerimanya kembali dengan senang hati.

_"__Kenapa ibumu tidak menyukaiku, heh?" _

_"__Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau membicarakan tentang menari. Ibuku melarangku untuk menari." _

_"__Aturan macam apa itu?"_

Dan teruslah mereka seperti itu, bercakap menggunakan alat perekam kesayangan Kyungsoo. Sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk bernyanyi.

_Mikael boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae  
Gamhi nuga neoreul geoyeokhae naega yongseoreul an hae  
Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil_

_Neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo_

_Aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage  
Hangsang jikigo shipeo I'm eternally love_

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang kaget reflek membalikkan badannya, menatap Ibunya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ibunya menatap ke arahnya dan kearah keranjang yang ada di luar bergantian.

"Ajak dia turun."

"A-apa?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan Ibunya,

"Dia bisa tinggal untuk makan malam." Kata ibunya lagi sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, ia tersenyum sambil memegang dadanya. Gemuruh itu kembali terasa membuat debaran jantungnya memompa dua kali lipat.

Setelah mengajak Jongin turun, mereka bertiga –Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Ibu Kyungsoo- makan malam bersama. Sesekali mereka bercanda gurau, tapi masih diselingi dengan beberapa pertanyaan serius dari Ibu Kyungsoo tentang latar belakang Jongin.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah Kyungsoo, ditengah kerumunan orang yang sedang melomppat lompat mengikuti alunan lagu _rock_ yang terdengar begitu memekikan telinga. Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah seorang yang pendiam dan tak menyukai tempat ramai tersenyum. Alasannya tak lain karena Jongin, lelaki itu sedang bernyanyi dengan semangatnya di atas panggung. Teriakan dari fans yang bergemuruh membuat penampilan panggung Jongin dan _band rock_nya yang bernama _insanity _makin seru.

_Please don't go go go jebal tteonagajima  
Hanbeonmanirado nal dorabwajullae  
Please don't go go go seulpheun insaneun sirheo  
neol saranghanikka dasi dorawa_

_Step by step one two three dipdi daridu  
Gingin sigandeuri neoreul jiwogagetjiman  
Step by step one two three Dipdi daridu  
Nan haru haruga gotongilgeoya_

Kyungsoo sedikit menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Hatinya berjerit saat Jongin melemparkan kedipan menggodanya ke arahnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tau, hal yang membuat ia kuat diluar zona nyamannya adalah Jongin. Jongin yang membuatnya seperti ini, karena Jongin adalah kekasihnya. _Bad boy_ itu adalah kekasih seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin melompat dari panggung dan mendatangi Kyungsoo,

"Keluarlah duluan jika disini terlalu bising, aku segera berkemas." Kata Jongin sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu mencari celah keluar dari kerumunan orang di sekitarnya. Sesampainya di luar gedung pertunjukan ia segera menggunakan jaketnya dan bersandar di tembok bangunan itu. Tangan kecilnya masuk ke dalam tas yang ia pegang lalu mengeluarkan sebotol minuman berasa jeruk. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat _sticker_ kuning yang ia tempelkan di botol itu. _Sticker _berbentuk bulat yang tengah tersenyum itu melambangkan perasaan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin. Ia sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini.

Satu jam telah berlalu, Kyungsoo masih tersenyum. Dua jam, Kyungsoo mulai resah. Tiga jam, kyungsoo kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah sendiri, kesabarannya telah habis. Jongin bilang ia akan segera berkemas, tapi kenapa ia lama sekali?

* * *

Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik memakan bekalnya merasa terganggu saat Jongin mendatanginya. Jongin terus mengoceh dan membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu. Kyungsoo yang kesal pun berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi tangan besar Jongin menahannya.

"I'm sorry, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin aku bertemu teman lamaku, dan kami minum minum. Tapi pada akhirnya kami berkelahi." Lanjut Jongin sambil menunjuk tanda lebam di pipinya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengendus kesal yang menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin,

"Jika kamu ingin minta maaf jangan memberi alasan. Jika kamu ingin memberi alasan, buat alasan yang lebih baik." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin memandangi punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang pergi menjauh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam kelasnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tak asing. Ia mengubah arahnya menjadi ke arah taman belakang universitasnya. Dan benar saja, disana sudah berdiri Jongin lengkap dengan anggota _band_nya dan berbagai macam alat musik. Saat Kyungsoo sampai disana Jongin mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Eonjena seupgwancheoreom tujeong burigo_

_Eonjena yaksok siganen neujeosseotji_

_Yeppeun du nune hayateon du bore  
Heureudeon nunmuldo iksukhaejyeoman ga_

_Eojedo neowa deiteuin jul moreugo  
Oh hayeomeobsi gidarideon neoneun  
Neomu neujeun naege hwareul naeneun daesin  
Kiseureul han geoya_

_Yesterday ajikdo seonmyeonghan ni ipsure  
Just today ijeya kkaedarasseo jeongsini beonjjeok deun geoya  
Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh saranghae tonight  
Oneul bameun kkok dallyeogalge neol angoseo sarangeul soksagil geoya_

Tepat sesudah lagunya berhenti, sebuah kain besar membentang dari atap universitasnya. Kain itu bertuliskan "_DO KYUNGSOO I'M SORRY. FORGIVE ME?" _Kyungsoo yang merasa terharu menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Hatinya kembali bergejolak, ribuan kupu kupu yang terperangkap dalam perutnya pun memaksa untuk keluar. Setitik air bening mengalir dari matanya, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah Jongin. Badan kecilnya yang rapuh jatuh kedalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Kerumunan orang yang berada disituput bertepuk tangan menyaksikan adegan romantis itu.

* * *

"Jongin, ini pertama kalinya aku membolos."

Kyungsoo sangat tidak tenang, ia terus melihat ke sekeliling, takutnya sang ibu akan mengetahui ia membolos kuliah.

"Jika ibuku tahu, aku tidak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dia berikan." Sambung Kyungsoo dengan gusar.

Jongin menepuk kepala kyungsoo pelan, dan mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku janji semua kecemasanmu tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang ayo naik!"

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang setengah bejongkok didepannya. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin.

"Aku bilang ayo naik." Ulang Jongin sambil menunjuk punggungnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menaiki punggung milik Jongin.

"Kau bilang ingin berlari kan? Kau bisa meminjam kaki ku."

Kata Jongin sambil memegang kaki Kyungsoo dan berdiri. Tanpa basa basi Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan sambil tertawa lepas. Mendengar orang terkasihnya tertawa Jongin pun ikut tertawa.

"Beginilah rasanya berlari, banyak guncangan, terpaan angin dan berkeringat." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya sambil berteriak,

"Terimakasih Jongin!"

Sejak hari itu, Jongin selalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk "berlari" Jongin ingin memberikan semua yang Kyungsoo inginkan di dunia ini. Ia ingin Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah Kyungsoo lupakan.

"No. 17! Padang rumput!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"No. 21! Daerah pertokoan!" lagi lagi Kyungsoo berteriak.

"No. 25! Lapangan sekolah!" Tak pernah bosan Kyungsoo berteriak.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah setiap kali mereka berlari. Kyungsoo selalu meneriakkan tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi dan berlari lari disana. Setiap hari Jongin dengan setia menggendong Kyungsoo sambil berlari di tempat impiannya. Setelah hampir dua puluh tahun barulah keinginan itu terwujud. _List _yang Kyungsoo buat di buku hariannya pun telah hampir ia tandai, tinggal satu tempat lagi.

"Terakhir. Nomor 40, pantai!" Kyungoo berteriak dengan semangat.

Setelah cukup lama berlari di pantai, Jonginpun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat. Nafas Jongin terengah engah, tapi ia masih sanggup untuk tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang teringat oleh sesuatu segera mengeluarkan _tape recorder_nya. Ia menyuruh Jongin untuk mendengarkan salah satu rekaman yang ia buat dua tahun yang lalu.

_"__Jongin, hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-18. Aku memiliki sebuah permohonan rahasia, aku ingin kamu muncul di hari ulang tahunku. Aku tahu permohonan ini sangat aneh, tapi aku tak penah berhenti berdoa untuk kehadiranmu." _

Jongin menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum getir.

"Aku tak menyangka keinginanku ini akan terwujud. Aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi." Cicit Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau merekam suaramu sepanjang tahun?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap jongin.

"Iya, apakah itu terdengar aneh?"

Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah tatapan polos dari sepasang mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja itu aneh." Kata Jongin sambil mengacak surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya merengut dan bersidekap, ia merasa diejek oleh Jongin.

"Adakah lagi harapan yang kau ingi wujudkan, Do Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan Jongin mampu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti merengut. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu ucapan yang bergambar seorang penari.

"Menari?" Tanya Jongin sambil meraih kartu itu.

"Aku menemukan itu tergeletak di jalan, jadi aku ambil dan berharap bisa menjadi seorang penari. Tapi," Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan kartu yang ia pegang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Saat ibuku bilang aku tak boleh kelelahan, aku mengubur impian itu. Sejak aku lulus SMA aku berhenti dari latihan tariku." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan miris.

Jongin merasa iba dengan Kyungsoo, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Kyungsoo memiliki keinginan yang begitu besar untuk menari. Tak ingin lama lama melihat Kyungsoonya bersedih, Jongin menarik badan Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap lengan Kyungsoo mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk orang terkasihnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang merasa nyaman memejamkan matanya sambil menrapatkan lagi badan kecilnya ke arah Jongin.

* * *

Hari ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke-20. Hampir dua jam ia duduk di sini menunggu kehadiran Jongin. Ia mulai bosan, sudah beberapa kali pelayan mendatangi mejanya menanyakan pesanan. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengatakan masih menunggu seseorang.

Sudah kesekian kali Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya, namun tak ada satupun kabar dari Jongin. Ia mulai kesal, ia tak tahan. Dengan penuh kekecewaan Kyungsoo berdiri dan beranjak dari restoran itu. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus yang mengantarkannya ketujuan. Selang beberapa menit, bus itu datang. Kyungsoo pun segera menaiki bus itu.

Kyungsoo memilih duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Hari istimewa yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan istimewa berakhir dengan kacau. Pandangan kosong Kyungsoo beralih menatap kerumunan orang yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mata bulatnya menjadi semakin bulat saat melihat objek yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu. Dia Jongin, orang yang Kyungsoo tunggu tunggu malam ini. Jongin tengah bersusah payah menenangkan seorang pria paruh baya yang mengamuk sambil terus berteriak _"Aboji, hentikan"_ kurang lebih itu yang Kyungsoo bisa dengar. Kue ulang tahun dan bunga pun tergeletak manis di jalan raya dekat kerumunan itu. Kyungsoo yakin seharusnya kue dan bunga itu ada di mejanya malam ini.

* * *

"Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin yang tengah tertunduk menegakkan badannya saat Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi ke unversitasnya lewat dihadapannya. Langkah Kyungsoo pun terhenti, ia tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf semalam, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Kata Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kita harus berpisah."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Jongin, namun ia kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman getir.

"Aku merasa hal buruk terjadi padaku hari ini." Kata kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam, ia mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah.

"Sisi lain dari hidupku sangat berantakan." Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Aku tahu."

"Ku akui, ada masalah yang kusembunyikan darimu."

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku sekarang?"

"Terlalu banyak, tak bisa kujelaskan sekarang. Tapi kau akan memahaminya nanti."

"Kau tak seperti Jongin. Jongin tak pernah berbicara seperti itu."

Kata kata terakhir dari Kyungsoo menutup percakapan mereka yang begitu kelu di pagi yang terlalu indah ini. Sinar matahari yang begitu cerah seakan mengejek mereka yang sedang gusar. Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menuntun sepedanya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Jongin terdiam di gudang atau yang Jongin sebut adalah rumah keduanya. Ia duduk termenung diatas panggung mini yang ada diruangan itu sambil menatap lurus kearah tirai yang baru terpasang satu minggu yang lalu. Kunci sepeda kesayangannya masih ia genggam degan kencang seakan ada orang yang akan mengambilnya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa diduga, seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam studionya dengan penuh amarah. Ia menatap Jongin dengan sulit diartikan.

"Mulai sekarang kontrak kita selesai!"

Wanita itu membanting tumpukan uang kertas keatas meja di ruang tengah gudang itu. Jongin menatap uang itu degan remeh dan bangkit dari duduknya.

* * *

_**Side A End Here**_

* * *

A/N:

Haluu ~ gimana? Gimana? Review dong ~

Ohya disini kenapa setiap adegan itu pendek banget dan tiba tiba ganti latar? Jawabanya ada di chapter selanjutnya :3 jadi disini memang sengaja dibuat bingung..hehehehe. (fyi, ff ini di publish tanpa di edit \o/)

Rencananya saya mau buat ff ini hanya empat atau tiga chapter saja, tapi menurut readers gimana? Satu chapternya enak panjang kaya gini atau dibagi dua? Saran juseyo ~ :3

Pokonya terimakasih banget yang udah dukung aku dengan reviewnya, saya terharu banget. Cobalah hargai kara orang lain dengan meninggalkan jejak :") [dan kalo ada pertanyaan tanya aja okay? Pasti saya jawab ehehehe]

Pokonya terimakasih banyak! Lav lav ~ 3

Songlist:

1\. EXO's "Angel (into your world)"

2\. CN BLUE's "Intuition"

3\. B1A4's "Yesterday"


	3. Tape - Side B

"Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang psikologi, tapi aku harus memberi tahumu."

Langkah Dain berhenti, wanita paruh baya itu tengah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani kasus anak tercintanya.

"Jika kau terus mendengarkan rekaman putramu dan dia tahu, maka dia akan terluka. Dan akan sulit untuk mengembalikannya." Ucap sang dokter.

Dain terdiam, ia menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika dia menjalani hidupnya dalam keadaan seperti ini terlalu lama, ia akan mati dengan pola pikir yang tidak sehat suatu hari nanti." Jawab Dain dengan gusar.

"Itu belum tentu terjadi, bagi dia mungkin itulah caranya untuk menjalani hidup." Sang dokter menenangkan.

Dain tetap gusar, sebagai seorang ibu tentu saja ia ingin satu satunya putra yang ia miliki hidup dengan normal. Dahinya berkerut, suatu ide terlintas di pikiran Dain.

"Aku punya ide." Cicitnya.

* * *

"**_Bittersweet"_**

**_Chapter 3 : Side B_**

**_Cast : KJI, DKS, Others._**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Warning : _**

**_Cerita di chapter ini memiliki alur twist, perhatikan baik baik kejadian di chapter ini dan chapter satu. Karena sangat berhubungan, semoga tidak membingungkan _****_J_**

**_A/N :_**

**_Maafkan update nya sangat ngaret sekali, saya sedang sibuk dengan segudang tugas T_T dan saya juga tumbang karena kelelahan (mohon doa dari readers semua:'3) semoga suka dengan side b ini dan rencananya di chapter depan adalah chapter final cerita ini! yeay! So, happy reading dan jangan lupa re-view ya! Dldr_**

* * *

_**Side B**_

* * *

Hiruk piruk sebuah _club_ malam sangan kentara di bangunan itu. Dentuman musik yang membuat telinga sakit itu sama sekali tak terasa oleh para anak adam disana. Siapa yang bisa sadar dari nikmat duniawi, iyakan?

Si satu sisi, seorang wanita paruh baya namun terkesan anggun itu sedang memperhatikan salah satu anak adam disana. Mata elangnya terus mengawasi pemuda itu dengan seksama. Pemuda yang berbadan tegap itu ditarik paksa oleh pemuda lain yang berbadan lebih kecil ke lorong didekat pintu keluar. Wanita paruh baya itu tak menyerah, ia melangkah mengikuti pergerakan dua pemuda tadi.

Wanita itu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok, hanya sebagian dari kepalaya yang terlihat. Sang pria tinggi yang ia amati terlihat kesal dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kasar.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin mengatakan kau akan pergi? Pergilah kalau begitu." Ucap pria itu dengan nada tinggi.

Pria yang lebih pendek darinya menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding dan menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dengan meremehkan.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar negeri dari dulu, tapi kau tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius."

Sang pria yang lebih besar mengungkung badan si pria kecil dan mencengkram rahangnya.

"Keluar negri katamu?"

Pria yang lebih kecil memberontak dan melepaskan cengkraman pria yang lebih besar itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan, carilah pekerjaan! Kau akan mendapatkan uang dan bisa menyusulku ke luar negri."

Pria yang lebih tinggi tertawa meremehkan dan memutar mutar liontin yang ia pegang.

"Musik adalah pekerjaanku."

"Musik tak menyelesaikan masalah. Lagi pula satu satunya orang yang mendukung musikmu tidak ada lagi disini." Pria kecil itu menangkap liontin yang tengah berputar.

Perkataan pria kecil itu mampu membuat wanita paruh baya itu penasaran. Dan reaksi yang di tunjukkan pria besar itu membuat wanita paruh baya itu lebih penasaran. Pria besar itu menarik paksa liontin yang pria kecil itu pegang sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. Pria yang lebih kecil sudah menutup matanya, mungkin mereka akan berciuman?

"Luhan, kau telah berubah." Ucap pria besar itu dengan suara yang parau.

Sang pria kecil alias Luhan sudah jengah, ia mendorong badan pria yang lebih besar darinya untuk menjauh.

"Berubah?! Berubah katamu?! Kau yang berubah!" Ucap Luhan kencang.

"Sejak Ibu mu meninggal kelakuanmu bertambah buruk kau tahu? Dan itu tak akan mengubah apapun di dalam hidupmu." Lanjut luhan.

"Mungkin aku suka kehidupanku yang seperti ini." Sahut pria itu santai sambil meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kai! Kim Kai! Kembali kau kesini!" Luhan berteriak tapi tak Kai tanggapi.

Sang wanita paruh baya itu hanya berdehem pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia kembali ke tempat awalnya, didepan panggung untuk menunggu aksi panggung dari Kai. Perlu di garis bawahi, Kai adalah incaran wanita itu.

Suara musik kembali terdengar, seorang Kim Kai tengah berdiri di atas panggung bersama _band _nya. Puluhan pasang mata pun tertuju pada mereka, teriakan teriakan dukungan dari para _fans_pun terdengar sangat jelas.

_Jigeumkkajin jeonbu ijeo  
Joyonghi du nuneul gamgo, neol gadun geu byeogeul buswo  
Algo isseotdeon modeunge amugeotdo aninge doelkka,  
Geureoke doelkka duryeowo?_

Kai terus bernyanyi sambil menatap keadaan sekitar. Ada beberapa suara yang membuatnya jengah, tepatnya suara dari satu band _rock_ yang biasa tampil di _club_ itu juga. Mereka adalah saingan _insanity _–nama band milik Kai. Pada awalnya Kai mencoba bersabar dan tetap fokus bernyanyi.

_Just breathe in __and__ breathe out your dreams with me_

_I'm in the ocean of light  
Nae kkumi sumeul swinda_

"Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Kai sudah kalap, ia sudah tak bisa menahan suara tawa dan cemoohan yang mengganggu penampilan bandnya. Semua orang pun dia dan menatap Kai. Dengan perlahan Kai turun dari panggung dan berjalan mendekati band _rock _saingannya itu yang masih tertawa tawa. Sedangkan anggota _insanity_ dengan siaga mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Hey bisakah kalian menutup mulut sialan itu?" Tanya Kai dengan emosi.

Salah satu dari mereka pun berdiri di hadapan kai sambil tertawa. Dia adalah sang vokalis sekaligus _leader _ band itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh?"

"Kau membuatku sulit bernyanyi." Kai berkata dengan dingin.

"Lebih baik kau lanjut bernyanyi, kita tidak ingin ada keributan kan?" Vokalis wanita itu berbalik memunggungi Kai.

Kai sudah buta, kabut emosi menutupi akal sehatnya. Dengan brutal ia menendang meja yang mereka gunakan. Vokalis wanita itu tidak diam, ia meraih botol alkohol dan memukulkannya ke arah kepala Kai. Darah segar pun mengalir dari kepalanya membuat semua orang disana terdiam. Namun Sehun dan Kris –anggota _insanity- _hendak membalas pukulan kepada wanita itu. Terjadilah perkelahian diantara dua band ber-_genre rock_ itu.

* * *

Berakhirlah Kai, Sehun dan Kris sedang teraduh aduh di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Mereka telah mendapatkan pengobatan setelah perkelahian beberapa jam yang lalu. Perban putih pun terbalut dengan rapih di kepala Kai.

"Permisi, apakah kau tuan Kai? Kim Kai?" Salah satu perawat mendatangi mereka.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab Kai sambil berdiri.

"Semua tagihannya sudah lunas, dan ini ada surat yang di titipkan untukmu dari orang yang melunasi ini semua." Perawat itu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Kai.

Setelah perawat itu pergi Kai kembali duduk dan membaca isi secarik kertas itu.

_Aku yan melunasi tagihan rumah sakit mu, kerusakan di club itupun sudah aku bayar. Datanglah ke café miliku, sebagai rasa terimakasih mu mungkin?_

_-Gam Dain_

"Siapa orang gila yang membayar semua tagihan kita?" Tanya Kris yang masih memegangi pipinya.

"Hey harusnya kau berterimakasih." Kata Tao –yang sama sekali tak terluka.

Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh dan menyimpan kertas itu kedalam saku celana _jeans_nya.

* * *

"Jadi, ini cafénya? Lumayan juga." Ucap Kai sambil masuk kedalam café yang tertera pada secarik kertas yang ia dapat saat di rumah sakit.

Baru beberapa langkah masuk, namanya telah dipanggil oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam ruangan kerja milik wanita itu. Kai pun duduk di hadapan wanita itu dan tersenyum canggung.

"Bibi yang membayar tagihan rumah sakitnya?" Tanya Kai _to the point_.

"Dan seluruh kerusakan di _club._" Tambah wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja untukku." Jawab wanita paruh baya di depanya.

Kai yang bingung hanya mengernyit, wanita itu seolah mengerti akan kebingungan Kai dan tersenyum.

"Saya ingin kau bermain peran dengan putra saya," Kata Dain –wanita itu lagi.

"Kau salah orang, aku bukan aktor." Timpal Kai.

"Saya tidak mencari aktor."

"Lalu peran apa?"

Dain meletakan selembar foto di atas meja dan sebuah _tape recorder_ di atasnya. Wanita itu menekan tombol _play,_

_"__nomor 20, pukul 10:00 malam. Jongin, kau tiba tiba menghilang dalam hidupku. Sudah sangat lama tapi aku masih belum terbiasa. Aku ingin mengulang kembali kenangan itu denganmu, dan membuatnya didalam komik. Tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Aku mengambil pena dan hendak menggambarnya, tapi aku selalu gagal. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengingat semua kenangan itu didalam tape recorder ini. Mungkin memang inilah caraku untuk mengingatmu."_

Alat perekam itu berhenti bersuara, Kai yang mendengarnya masih tak mengerti. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh beribu tanda tanya.

"Namanya Jongin, dia teman sekolah putra saya." Kata Dain sambil menunjuk ke arah foto yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Lalu apa yang bibi inginkan dari ku?" Jongin terus bertanya.

"Saya telah menonton banyak band. Dari usia dan kepribadian kamu sangat mirip dengan dia."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lebih jelasnya?"

"Membuat putraku jatuh cinta dengan Jongin,"

Kai terdiam ia menatap wanita itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Tak peduli seberapa dekat kepribadianku dengan Jongin, wajah kami tidak mirip. Bagaimana anakmu akan menerimaku? Kecuali jika ia kehilangan ingatan." Kata Kai sambil tertawa.

"Dia sebenarnya anak yang cerdas, hanya ingatannya sedikit bermasalah. Putraku mengalami kelainan genetik, ia mengonsumsi banyak obat yang membuat ingatannya terkikis."

"Kenapa kau tak meminta langsung kepada Jongin?"

"Mungkin jika ia masih hidup aku akan melakukannya."

"Dia sudah mati?" Kai mengamati foto Jongin.

"Kecelakaan mobil. Tapi anakku tidak tahu, sekolah mengatakan Jongin pindah ke sekolah lain."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bi. Maaf."

"Kuberi kesempatan kau untuk berfikir, Kai. Ingat semua hutangmu kepadaku." Dain hanya tersenyum.

Kai yang sudah berdiri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jongin juga selalu menggaruk tengkuknya seperti itu."

Kai terdiam menatap Dain dengan kerutan di dahinya. Dain hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan kotak berisi _tape recorder_ dan sebuah kartu nama.

"Pelajarilah tentang Jongin, lalu hubungi aku saat kau sudah siap."

* * *

"Terimakasih telah menerima kontraknya."

Kai hanya menangguk sambil terus memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa hari sejak pertemuan Kai dan Dain, ia menyetujui kontrak itu. Kai juga sudah mempelajari tentang Jongin. Sekarang disinilah Kai, sedang memperkenalkan Dain dengan rekan rekan satu bandnya.

"Yang itu Tao, dia adalah pemain keyboard kita. Kami menyebut dia 'ibu'"

Kai menunjuk Tao yang tengah melambai ke arah Gain.

"Yang itu Kris, dia adalah pemain bass. Dia yang paling tua." Kai menunjuk ke arah Kris.

"Yo _wassup_!" Sahut Kris.

"Itu Sehun, dia gitaris. Yang termuda di antara kami."

"Aku yang terpintar." Sehun menambahkan.

"Dan ini adalah Luhan," Kai melirik ke arah pria yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Pacarku." Sambung Kai.

"Kita akan berpisah." Luhan bergeser memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Kai.

"Dan yang itu, ayahku." Kai menatap ayahnya dengan datar.

"Bukan. Pekerjaan masih terbuka lebar, berhentilah dari musik."

Perkataan ayah Kai membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Semua kembali diam dan menyantap hidangan yang ada di depan mereka. Dain pun bergumam sebentar dan mengangkat gelas berisi alkoholnya,

"Aku memohon kerja sama kalian, panggil Kai dengan nama Jongin saat berada di depan putraku. Terimakasih." Kata Dain.

* * *

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja." Kata Jongin sambil merebut selembar brosur yang Kyungsoo pegang.

Dengan sigap Jongin menulis nomor teleponnya disana, dan memberikannya kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Yang diberi hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sampai jumpa Do Kyungsoo."

Kai alias Jongin pun berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Ia berjalan mendekati anggota band nya yang lain. Band nya itu tengah ditegur oleh petugas –atau bisa desibut petugas bayaran dalam skenario ayam-yang-terbang-dari-atas-panggung.

"Apa dia masih melihat kemari?" Tanya Jongin yang baru sampai.

Sehun yang hendak menolehkan kepalanya terlonjak saat petugas itu membentaknya,

"Jangan berbalik! Dia masih melihat kesini!"

Merekapun melanjutkan skenarionya untuk berpura pura meminta maaf kepada sang petugas.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana kau melakukannya, Kai?" Tanya tao yang tengah meneguk alkoholnya.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya bernostalgia dengannya dan ia percaya." Jawab Kai sambil merangkul Luhan.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang cegukkan itu?" Kini Kris yang bertanya.

"Dari rekamannya, ibunya memberiku berpuluh puluh rekaman." Jawab Kai.

Luhan yang masih dirangkul oleh Kai memberontak, ia menjauhkan tangan Kai denan paksa.

"Cegukan itu disebabkan kecemasan pada diaphragma. Cegukan terjadi saat seseorang bersemangat atau gugup." Kata Sehun.

Kai, Tao, Sehun dan Kris pun tertawa, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tetap diam dan tidak menyentuh makanan atau minumannya sama sekali.

"Hey kenapa kau diam saja? Harusnya kau bersenang senang." Kata Kai kepada Luhan.

"Jadi apa kau bangga berbohong kepada pemuda polos itu demi uang?" Tanya Luhan.

Kai tidak menanggapinya dan kembali fokus kepada hidangan di depannya.

* * *

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo mengelilingi taman kota. Setelah sore menjelang ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat di bangku pinggiran danau, mereka berbincang cukup serius disana.

"Aku akan memberikan _mp3 player_ untukmu." Kata Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kyungsoo yang terngah berdiri menatap langit sore memutar kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Kecil, ringan dan juga dapat merekam." Lanjut Jongin.

"Aku lebih suka _tape recorder_ ini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Ini mengingatkanmu akan perjalanan waktu." Sambung Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan _tape recorder_nya ke hadapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap _tape recorder_ itu dengan diam.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hendak pulangpun terjebak di bawah halte bus. Dari jauh mereka terlihat berbincang bincang dengan hangat. Tapi satu yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui, di bangunan apartment yang berdiri tepat di sebrang jalan Tao, Kris dan Sehun tengah bersiap menerima sinyal dari Jongin.

Saat sinyal itu Jongin berikan, mereka bertiga memutar lagu lama yang membuat Kyungsoo ingat akan sesuatu. Kyungsoo yang polos itu mengajak Jongin untuk menari mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar. Mengulang masa lalunya bersama Jongin –dan guru seni mereka.

Tao dan kawan kawanpun mengawasi mereka berdua dari salah satu ruangan di gedung itu sambil menari dan bercanda gurau. Tanpa disadari mereka semua, Dain yang tak lain adalah ibunya Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan raut kebahagiaan dari anaknya.

* * *

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Kyungsoo berucap sambil memandang langit.

Jongin ikut memandang langit dan mengangguk. Hujan akan turun, hati Jongin makin tidak tenang.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat cepat pulang." Kata Jongin.

"Tunggu, aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Dengan riang Kyungsoo melangkah mendahului Jongin.

"Dimana?"

"Di suatu tempat."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan baru dan Jongin buru buru membacanya, "_Joonmyeon mengamuk." _

"Do Kyungsoo."

Merasa terpanggil Kyungsoo memutar badannya dan mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Jongin,

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali pergi, tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesak saat ini." Sesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Kemarikan kunci sepedamu." Kata Kyungsoo.

Sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya Jongin memberikan Kunci itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan dengan cekatan tangan lentiknya itu memasangkan suatu tali di kunci itu. sebuah gantungan.

"Jangan di hilangkan lagi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin menatap kunci sepedanya dengan sendu, entahlah sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa hangat.

"Aku menguntainya sendiri, maaf jika tidak terlalu bagus." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera menggeleng dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

Dengan terburu-buru Jongin mengendarai sepedanya menghampiri kerumunan orang di depan sebuah mini market. Jongin memarkirkan sepedannya asal dan segera berlari kedalam kerumunan itu. Disana seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengamuk dan mengacak-acak buah buahan yang terpajang dengan rapi, ia juga hendak memukul sang pegawai toko.

"Cukup!" Teriak Jongin sambil menarik pria paruh baya itu.

Jongin menatap Joonmyeon –pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya dengan Jengah.

"Pak, tolong berikan _Soju_ itu padanya." Kata Jongin kepada pegawai toko.

"T-tapi dia.."

"Berikan sekarang." Perkataan pegawai toko itu terputus oleh perkataan Jongin.

Dengan berat hati pegawai toko itu memberikan botol _soju_nya kepada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menerimanya dan berjalan menjauh, sebelum benar benar pergi ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Joonmyeon menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah langit.

Jongin mendesah keras lalu membayar semua kerugian toko itu sambil meminta maaf. Kelakuan ayahnya semakin parah dari hari ke hari.

* * *

Hujan cukup deras malam ini, beruntung Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan nyaman. Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela, orang itu ada disana. Kyungsoo menekan tombol _play_ di alat perekamnya, dan medengarkan suaranya sendiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

_"__ini ke-81 kalinya aku melewati perempatan. Orang yang mengatur lalu lintas masih di sini tepat waktu. Dia memiliki kisah yang sangat menyentuh, dan aku ingin memberi tahu kamu hari ini."_

* * *

Ditengah derasnya hujan seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengatur penyebrangan jalan. Ia berusaha melindungi orang orang dari resiko kecelakaan maut disana. Sudah beberapa kali perempatan itu menjadi tempat terjadinya kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda terus memperhatikan pria itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah liontin berisikian foto seorang wanit yang tengah tersenyum disana. Hati pemuda itu kelu menerima semua kenyataan yang ia rasakan.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu." Pemuda itu bergumam pelan.

* * *

"Keluarlah duluan jika disini terlalu bising, aku segera berkemas." Kata kai sedikit berteriak.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk Jongin pun bergegas menuju belakang panggung dan bergegas untuk pulang. Ia dan teman temannya berjalan menuju pintu belakang dengan heboh.

"Kau tak akan ikut kami?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Lagi pula Kyungsoo pasti sudah mengungguku." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo pergi." Kris bersuara.

Semuanya pun mengagguk dan berjalan keluar sampai langkah Kai berhenti. Kai menatap lurus ke arah Luhan yang baru turun dari mobil seorang pria dan bermesraan dengannya. Dengan wajah dinginnya ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kai datar.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan balas menatap Kai,

"Kai kita putus." Ucap Luhan.

"Hei kau Kim Kai kan? Hi, aku Minseok." Ucap pria yang berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk berbicara!" Kai menunjuk Minseok tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kai!" Luhan menarik tangan Kai.

"Jawab aku, siapa dia?" Tanya Kai kepada Luhan lagi.

Berkali kali Jongin bertanya tapi Luhan tetap diam. Jongin mulai jengah dengan sikap Luhan.

"Aku bilang namaku Minseok." Kata Minseok lagi.

"Diam kau bajingan!"

Kai segera meninju Minseok tepat di pipinya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur. Semua orang disana segera mencoba melerai Kai dan Minseok yang sedang beradu hantam.

* * *

Kai pulang gudang –rumah sekaligus studio miliknya dengan lebam di pipi sebelah kiri. Ia terus memeganginya, raut wajahnya menandakan pipi kirinya itu terasa sakit. Ia hendak membuka pintu rumahnya itu, tapi sebotol minuman soda rasa jeruk duduk dengan manis di atas sebuah drum dan menyita perhatian Kai. Di botol itu menempel sebuah _sticker_ bulat berwarna kuning dangan sebuah bunga merah muda di atasnya. Ekspresi _sticker_ itu terlihat bersedih, bibirnya yang menekuk kebawah dan air mata yang mengalir. Kai mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar dan mengambil botoll minuman itu membawanya masuk kedalam.

Keesokan harinya, kai tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan perasaan kacau. Ia memandangi botol minuman bersoda itu dan meminumnya. Entah ia bodoh atau apa bahkan sekarang ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau melanggar pasal tiga ayat empat."

Dain masuk kedalam rumah Kai dengan terburu buru dan melempar buku kontrak itu ke hadapan Kai. Kai hanya terdiam dan memandang buku itu dengan tatapan Kosong.

"Baiklah, potong gajiku." Kata Kai sambil menutup matanya.

"Kemarin kau meninggalkan putraku di pinggir jalan selama tiga jam! Dan hari ini kau bertingkah seolah tak peduli?" Kata Dain dengan emosi.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan kembali menatap Dain.

"Bi, aku tak melakukannya setiap hari kan? Itu hanya kebetulan saja." Kai membela diri.

"Ingatlah ini sebuah pekerjaan, mengerti?" Tanya Dain meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Aku membuat kekacauan dan aku akan membereskannya." Kata Kai dengan santai.

"Jangan pikir itu akan mudah." Kata Dain sambil pergi meninggalkan Kai.

"Orang yang di hibur tentu akan terhibur kan?" Jongin setengah berteriak kepada Dain.

* * *

Dan sekarang Kai atau Jongin tengah berada di kerumunan orang yang tengah bersorak sorai kepadanya. Pasalnya ia dan Kyungsoo tengah berpelukan di dalam kerumunan orang itu. Teman teman satu anggota bandnya pun bertepuk tangan bangga. Setelah sesi permintaan maaf yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir terserang penyakit jantung itu kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk membolos kuliah. Tapi pada awalnya tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak, karena dia seorang anak yang taat kepada aturan. Tetapi dengan sedikit paksaa Kyungsoo akhirnya meng-iya-kan ajakan Jongin.

Hari itu berakhirlah dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya berlari dan terus seperti itu setiap hari. Jongin selalu mengajaknya berlari di tempat yang Kyungsoo mimpikan. Dan ya, tentu saja Kyungsoo bahagia ralat, sangat bahagia. Sampai berakhirlah mereka di sebuah pantai, mereka tengah beristirahat sambil bercakap dengan hangat.

_"__Jongin, hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-18. Aku memiliki sebuah permohonan rahasia, aku ingin kamu muncul di hari ulang tahunku. Aku tahu permohonan ini sangat aneh, tapi aku tak penah berhenti berdoa untuk kehadiranmu." _

Jongin menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum getir.

"Aku tak menyangka keinginanku ini akan terwujud. Aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau merekam suaramu sepanjang tahun?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap jongin.

"Iya, apakah itu terdengar aneh?"

Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah tatapan polos dari sepasang mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja itu aneh." Kata Jongin sambil mengacak surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya merengut dan bersidekap, ia merasa diejek oleh Jongin.

"Adakah lagi harapan yang kau ingi wujudkan, Do Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan Jongin mampu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti merengut. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu ucapan yang bergambar seorang penari.

"Menari?" Tanya Jongin sambil meraih kartu itu.

"Aku menemukan itu tergeletak di jalan, jadi aku ambil dan berharap bisa menjadi seorang penari. Tapi," Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan kartu yang ia pegang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Saat ibuku bilang aku tak boleh kelelahan, aku mengubur impian itu. Sejak aku lulus SMA aku berhenti dari latihan tariku." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan miris.

Jongin meraih _tape recorde_ yang kyungsoo genggam dan membukanya. Ia menatap alat perekam itu sebentar.

"Kenapa kau hanya merekam di _side a_nya saja?" Tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Jongin menoleh dan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Aku ingin kau yang mengisi _side b_nya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo balik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyuman berbentuk hati yang membuat Jongin damai. Ia memutar kepalanya lalu menatap pantai.

"Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu serius." Kata Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan.

"Setiap hari, setiap waktu, aku mulai mengatakan hal yang kedengarannya gila. Mungkin ini pengaruh obat." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah Jongin mendapat dorongan dari mana tapi kini bibir tebalnya tengah menyentuh pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Ya, Jongin menciumnya. Tak lama memang, tapi memberikan efek keterkejutan yang sangat besar bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu serius." Kata Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang paling lembut yang pernah Jongin lihat.

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Takut akan apa?" Jongin bertanya balik.

"Perjalanan waktu."

Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Tangan besarnya bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku." Kata Jongin penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo mematung sambil menatap Jongin. Beberapa detik ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia tersadar dan mengeluarkan beberapa permen dari dalam tasnya.

"Permen rasa apa yang kau suka?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jeruk." Jawab Jongin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ambil ini dan makan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan permen berasa jeruk kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengambilnya lalu memakannya dengan patuh. Lalu ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan membantumu mengingat kejadian ini." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

"Saat kita jadian."

Jongin berhenti menikmati permen itu dan menatap penuh arti ke arah Kyungsoo. Secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo menerimanya kan? Dengan perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bergerak, mereka berdua jatuh dalam pesona sorotan mata masing masing.

Saat kedua bibir itu menempel Kyungsoo menutup matanya, berusaha mengingat kejadian ini dengan rasa jeruk yang mengalir dari bibir Jongin. Keduanya kini terhanyut didalam lumatan lumatan yang memiliki banyak arti dalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang lembut namun terkesan menuntut tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun. Mereka berlomba loma mengekspresikan perasaan mereka melalui tautan itu.

Permen rasa jeruk, hembusan angin dan ombak yang saling mengejar menjadi saksi bisu untuk kejadian manis ini.

* * *

Jongi tengah bermain game sekarang, setelah semua yang ia lewati bersama Kyungsoo hari ini mereka berdua memutuskan utnuk berpisah karena matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya. Jongin takut Kyungsoo akan dimarahi oleh ibunya jika pulang terlalu malam.

Baru saja ia meneguk alkoholnya, seorang wanita paruh baya muncul di hadpanya dan membuat Jongin tersedak. Ia segera melempar _joy stick_ nya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia sudah tak menghiraukan tulisan _game over_ pada layar televisinya.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang salah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku? Dia bertingkah aneh saat sampai rumah tadi" Dain melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Bibi bilang aku harus memintanya menjadi kekasihku." Jongin berjalan menjauhi Dain.

"Lalu aku menciumnya." Sambung Jongin sambil terus menjauh dari Dain.

"Kau! Apakah kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan!" Dain menatap Jongin dengan sebal.

Dain berlari mengejar Jongin tapi jonngin juga berlari untuk menghindarinya.

"Kalau aku tak begitu kau akan mengatakan aku ini tidak profesional." Jongin membela diri.

"Aku memainkan peranku, apakah ini kelewatan? Kau selalu membuat ini sulit bagiku." Lanjut Jongin.

"AKu tak memintamu berlebihan dalam hal itu." Balas Dain tak kalah sengit.

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini tengah bermain dengan gelembung. Kyungsoo berusaha meniup gelembung itu dan Jongin berusaha untuk memecahkannya. Mereka tertawa dengan riang, Jongin berguling kesana kemari untuk memecahkan gelembung itu. Ia tak peduli jika kasurnya sudah seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Yang ia pedulikan hanya dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Itu saja.

Sedangkan Tao, Kris dan Sehun tengah menikmati kudapan yang Kyungsoo buat beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tak di anggap oleh Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

"Ketika orang akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat kedalam sungai cinta, kamu tahu bagaimana ekspresinya?" Tanya Tao memulai pembicaraan.

Kedua temannya menggeleng dengan kikuk sambil menatap Tao. Tao yang merasa kedua temannya itu bodoh menghela nafas. Lalu mengangkat tangannya menunjuk ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Kris dan Sehun yang mengerti pun menangguk dengan setuju.

"Dia benar-benar tidak ingin jatuh kesana bukan?" Ucap Kris.

Kini ketiga orang itu masih sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin keluar dari dalam toko bunga, ia baru saja membeli sebuket bunga untul sang kekasih. Tangan kanannya telah menjinjing sekotak kue ulang tahun. Ya, malam ini adalah ulang tahun ke-20 Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua telah membuat rencana makan malam di sebuah restoran dan Jongin berusaha memberinya sebuah kejutan kecil. Ia menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Gawat, aku hampir terlambat." Jongin buru buru meninggalkan toko bunga itu.

Belum jauh ia melangkah sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang di sebrang sana. Jongin berlari dengan cepat menuju perempatan dimana tempat ayahnya biasa mengatur lalu lintas.

"Cepat kai, ayahmu mengamuk." Satu dari banyak orang disana menarik tangan Jongin.

Tanpa Jongin sadari bunga dan kue yang ia bawa terjatuh didekat kerumunan orang itu. Jongin menghela nafas dan berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Hentikan!" Jongin berusaha memegangi tubuh sang ayah.

"Ayolah ayah, sedang ada perbaikan jalan."

"Mereka bisa melakukan pekerjaan mereka dan aku akan mengatur lalu lintas." Kata ayah Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ayah lakukan? Apa yang ayah harapkan dari semua ini?!" Jongin setengah berteriak.

"Ibu sudah tidak ada!" Lanjut Jongin.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Ibu masih ada! Dia selalu ada disini!" Ayah Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Ibu sudah meninggal! Dia tidak berada disini!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Kai!"

_PLAK_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Jongin.

"Ayah selalu mengamuk setiap hari karena merindukan ibu. Dan ayah berpikir dengan mengatur lalu lintas ayah dapat mengingatnya. Ayah menghabiskan waktu ayah dengan fantasimu sendiri! apakah ayah pernah beroikir tentangku?" Teriak Jongin dengan frustasi.

"Ketika ibu meninggal aku juga kehilangan. Dan apa yang ayah lakukan? Ayah berkali kali menambah luka ini! Sudah empat tahun ibu pergi, tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Setiap hari aku mencoba bersabar dan melupakan itu. tapi ayah selalu mengingatkannya kembali." Lanjut Jongin.

Jongin sudah kalap, ayahnyapun sama. Dua duanya sudah tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Joonmyeon –ayah Jongin mencoba pergi tapi Jongin tetap menahannya.

"Uruslah urusanmu sendiri!" teriak Joonmyeon.

"_aboji _hentikan!" Jongin balas berteriak.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Di saat yang sama sebuah bus melewati mereka. Bus biasa memang, tapi coba tebak siapa yang ada di dalam sana? Siapa yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Ya, dia adalah Kyungsoo. Orang yang kecewa kepada Jongin malam ini tengah melongo dari kaca bus –menatap kejadian barusan.

Jongin duduk terdiam didepan pantai yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bebannya sudah sangat berat, pikirannya terus kacau. Ponselnya pun bergetar tapi ia abaikan, Jongin sama sekali tak meliriknya.

_Panggilan tak terjawab dari Bibi Dain._

* * *

"Empat tahun yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan di perempatan itu," Tao mulai berbicara.

"Seorang wanita yang hendak pulang ke rumahnya menjadi korban tabrak lari disana. Ia baru saja pulang dari super market untuk memberi _sweater_ baru untuk suaminya. Saat itu musim semi mulai datang, hujan terjadi hampir setiap malam." Tao melanjutkan.

"Ya, dan wanita itu adalah ibu dari Kai dan suami dari Joonmyeon. Sejak saat itu Joonmyeon menjadi stress dan selalu mabuk-mabukan. Ia menganggap istrinya masih ada di perempatan itu dan ia bersumpah akan menjaga perempatan itu demi istrinya." Kris menjelaskan.

"Sejak saat itu pula Kai menjadi seorang pemarah yang menutupi dirinya. Ia bahkan tak mau membicarakan soal keluarga kepada kami. Yeah, kami semua mengetahui cerita ini saat memaksa Kai untuk menceritakannya." Sehun menambahkan.

Begitulah kira kira mereka bertiga bercerita kepada Dain yang sangat penasaran dengan latar belakang keluarga Kai. Di sisi lain jalan, mereka berempat terus memperhatikan Ayah Kai.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Kata Dain.

"Kai sangat dekat dengan ibunya dan satu satunya orang yang mendukung karir musik Kai adalah ibunya. Maka dari itu ia terus bermusik walaupun ayahnya tak mengizinkan. Setelah ibunya meninggal Kai dan ayahnya jarang berbicara."

Untaian kata terakhir dari Tao membuat mereka berempat kembali terdiam. Berusaha mengerti rasa sakit yang Kai tahan selama ini.

* * *

"Kau tak seperti Jongin. Jongin tak pernah berbicara seperti itu."

Kata kata terakhir dari Kyungsoo menutup percakapan mereka yang begitu kelu di pagi yang terlalu indah ini. Sinar matahari yang begitu cerah seakan mengejek mereka yang sedang gusar. Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menuntun sepedanya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi jongin memutar badannya, menatap punggung sempit milik Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa?"

Pertnyaan Jongin mampu membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jongin lagi.

"Jongin orangnya jujur, dan tidak pernah menyerah. Dia tidak pernah mencari cari alasan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku..bagai mana bisa aku terlihat sama dengan orang yang kau ingat? Mencari alasan lebih baik daripada berbohong kan?" Timpal Jongin.

"Kamu tidak pernah bohong?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh emosi. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Jongin, apa yang sebenarnya ayahmu lakukan? Ayahmu bukan seorang profesor yang pergi cuti ke luar negri. Iyakan?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Jongin hanya menghela nafas berat, dan menendang angin dengan kesal.

* * *

_**Side B End Here**_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Halu again readers yang baik hati. Saya datang membawa cerita yang sempat menggantung ini. hahahaha XD ini alurnya twist loh, semoga kalian mengerti. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan di update minggu depan hehehe :3 yang baca jangan lupa review, like dan follow ya! Saya sangat bahagia saat mendapat review dari teman teman loh..ini jujur. Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan lain ok? **

**Okay, mungkin segini aja cicitan saya. See you next chap/ next story! **

**-xoxo dearpanda. **


	4. Last Tape

Dinginnya malam yang menusuk sampai tulang membawa Jongin kembali ke rumahnya. Pandangannya kosong, hanya langkahnya yang membawa ia pergi ke tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks. Belum sampai ia masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah tape recorder, jas hujan dan sebuah peluit menggantung di gagang pintunya.

_"ini ke-81 kalinya aku melewati perempatan. Orang yang mengatur lalu lintas masih di sini tepat waktu. Dia memiliki kisah yang sangat menyentuh, dan aku ingin memberi tahu kamu hari ini. Istri seorang pria, ditabak oleh sebuah mobil saat hujan. Dan meninggal. Dan setelah itu, setiap hujan pria itu pergi ke perempatan dan mengatur lalu lintas. Cerita itu sangat menyentuh. Tapi, aku pergi menemui orang itu hari itu. Dan menceritakan cerita lain kepadanya. Waktu itu, ketika umurku masih 14 tahun saat itu pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa aku mungkin memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan Ayahku. Ibuku bilang sejak saat itu kita tidak bisa merubah situasi yang ada, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah merubah cara kita memandang akan sesuatu. Orang orang yang selalu mengeluh akan keadaan hidupnya yang salah, tak pernah merasakan keindahan yang nyata di dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya orang yang ingin ku katakan itu Jongin. Jongin, kesalah pahaman di masa lalu mungkin karena kau belum pernah memakai jas hujan untuk mengingat kembali kenangan itu, dan menemukan akar dari rasa sakitmu lalu menghilangkannya. Lihat, satu satunya orang yang dapat menyinari Jongin dari dalam kegelapan adalah dirimu sendiri." _

Setelah mendengar rekaman milik Kyungsoo, disinilah Jongin. Berdiri tepat di perempatan, guyuran hujan yang deras tak membuatnya gentar. Ia memandang seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mengatur lalu lintas dengan sendu. Ia mulai menyalakan _lighstick_ yang ia bawa dan meniup peluit, tindakannya itu mampu membuat sang pria paruh baya menoleh. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul membalas muka kaget Ayahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sang Ayah.

"Ayah, mari kita hentikan ini." Suara Jongin bergetar.

Ayahnya mengangguk, setetes air mata mengalir "Mari kita hentikan ini."

Keduanya pun menangis ditengah guyuran hujan. Jongin sedikit tertawa, bahagia tentu saja. Ia tak ingin terus ayahnya –atau bahkan dirinya terpuruk seperti ini.

"Anakku, Aku tidak akan minum lagi. Tapi di sisa hidupku aku akan selalu menjaga perempatan ini, sehingga tak ada kecelakaan lagi disini. Artinya Ibumu meninggal karena sesuatu, kau paham kan Kai?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Jongin menandakan ia mengerti. Keduanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitas mereka. Mengatur lalu lintas. Setidaknya sudah tak ada kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Dan itu membuat Jongin lega, satu masalah lagi yang harus ia urus.

Di sisi lain jalan, seorang pria mungil dengan payung berwarna_ baby blue_ tengah berdiri dan tersenyum. Kejadian mengharukan yang baru saja ia lihat membuat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata bulatnya yang indah.

* * *

"**_Bittersweet"_**

**_Chapter 4 : Last Tape_**

**_Cast : KJI, DKS, Others._**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Warning : _**

**_Alur twist di akhir cerita. Very long chapter. Lemon inside! _**

**_A/N:_**

**_Halo, maaf membuat kalian kecewa karena update yang molor. Untuk yang bertanya "Kyungsoo ini sakit ya?" atau "Kyungsoo ini sakit apa sih?" biar saya jelaskan disini ok? Ya, Kyungsoo sakit. Kyungsoo disini mengalami Muscular Dystrophy. Muscular Dystrophy itu penyakit turunan atau genetik yang menyebabkan otot melmah secara bertahap. Biasanya anak yang terserang penyakit ini akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berjalan, duduk tegak, bernafas dan yang lainnya. Dan di cerita ini Kyungsoo mengalami masalah dengan pernafasan alias paru parunya. Maka dari itu dia gak boleh kedinginan dan kecapekan. ^-^_**

**_Dan ini final chapter, semoga kalian puas. Di chapter ini ada adegan ranjang kaisoo lol. Semoga adegannya 'menyentuh' (?) Happy Reading! (ohya di bagian bawah ada beberapa pertanyaan yang saya ajukan. Mohon dijawab:3)_**

* * *

**_LAST TAPE START HERE_**

* * *

Selesai dengan kesehariannya –berlatih dengan anggota _band_, Jongin menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh dengan santai. Sudah sepekan sejak malam dimana ia dan ayahnya 'berdamai'. Hidupnya menjadi lebih tenang sekarang, walaupun belum sepenuhnya lega. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jongin agar sampai ke rumahnya. Sepedanya telah terparkir diluar. Ia menatap heran ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Seingatnya ia menguncinya saat berangkat.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya, indra penciumannya disambut oleh wangi khas dari coklat. Rumahnya tampak lebih rapi dan bersinar –banyak ornamen lampu yang ditambahkan. Ia menatap linglung isi rumahnya sendiri. Saat ia menatap ke arah panggung mininya seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menopang dagunya di _counter_ dapur. Senyumnya yang sangat hangat membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Jongin memanas. Ada sedikit rasa sesak disana. Ia masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya,

"Aku baru membeli dua _mug,_ yang besar untukmu dan yang kecil untukku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi coklat panas.

Tatapan kaget Jongin kembali terlihat saat ia memandang ke arah pintu dapurnya. Jongin kembali diam mematung. Kyungsoo yang bingung mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan kembali tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dapur dan berhenti disana. Tangan kurusnya memegang tirai yang baru ia pasang beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku menjahit ini. Apa kau suka?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin cemas.

"Oh dan, tiraimu yang lama sudah terlalu kotor. Jadi aku buat yang baru." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih diam, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bukan hanya hatinya yang terasa panas, matanyapun terasa panas sekarang. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin hanya diam saja, berinisiatif mendekatinya dan berdiri disebelah Jongin –ikut memandangi tirai yang ia buat.

"Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu, jadi mungkin tak terlihat bagus." Sesal Kyungsoo.

Emosi Jongin memuncak sekarang, dengan mata yang berair ia memutar tubuhnya memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri menatap tirai dengan raut cemas. Jongin menggeleng sebentar dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Jongin memeluknya erat, berusaha menumpahkan semua emosi yang ia rasa dalam pelukan itu. Kyungsoo sempat tersentak sesaat, mata bulatnya menjadi lebih bulat. Namun sedetik kemudian tangan kecilnya meraih kepala Jongin. Mengusap rambut coklatnya yang nampak berkilau. Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti anak kecil dan membalas pelukan Jongin –dengan tangan satunya. Sedangkan Jongin yang tengah terisak pelan makin membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua terus terhanyut kedalam pelukan hangat itu. Tak ada yang ingin menyudahi.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, Kyungsoo masih terjaga. Ia masih sibuk mencorat cocet peta dunia yang ia miliki. Tak hanya mencoretnya, Kyungsoo pun menempelkan beberapa sticker disana. Tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan masuk.

**_From : Jongin_**

**_Matikan lampu dan pergi ke balkon._**

Kyungsoo membaca pesan itu dengan sedikit keheranan. Tapi karena rasa ingin tahunya ia meraih _sweater_ abu abunya yang tergeletak di kasur dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia mematikan lampu sebelum keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara balkon dan kamarnya. Saat itu juga ia tercengah, sesuatu berwarna putih berhamburan di depannya. Dan itu seperti salju. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan, menatap salju salju –buatan- itu dengan senyuman khas anak kecilnya. Ia hampir menangis, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat salju turun. Sesampainya ia di ujung balkon, Kyungsoo meraih salju salju itu dengan telapak tangannya. Ujung matanya mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda di bawah, kemudian ia menopang dagunya di pagar dan menatap ke bawah sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat itu juga.

Jongin berada di bawah sana dengan sebuah boneka salju raksasa –setinggi tubuh Jongin. Ia meloncat dari balik boneka itu sambil membawa dua buah kembang api di tangannya. Tak hanya boneka salju, tahanya pun ia tutupi dengan kain putih dan kembang api dimana mana. Ornamen ornamen lampu pun tak absen. Suasana malam itu persih dengan suasana malam natal. Jongin menari nari dibawah sana, menghamburka salju yang telah mendarat di tanah. Mulutnya terus berucap _"Ayo nikmati salju ini Kyungsso."_. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Jongin. Malam itu terasa panjang bagi Kyungsoo karena ia mengalami malam yang indah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Disisi lain, tepatnya di atap rumah Kyungsoo. Kris, Tao dan Sehun sibuk menyebarkan salju buatan itu. Salju ini tak dingin, salju ini terbuat dari bahan yang menyerupai _cream_ kue. Mereka pun ikut senang saat melihat teman teman mereka senang.

* * *

_"Jongin, aku tak pernah berfikir akan melihat salju untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku tak merasa kedinginan. Karena aku berjemur ditengah kehangatan yang kau buat, aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tangis. Aku takut kalau penglihatanku kabur, aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu. Aku takut air mataku mengalir dan memadamkan api dalam hatiku. Aku takut kebahagiaanku akan hilang. Akan hilang bersamamu. Jadi kubuka mataku dan kulihat dirimu dengan sedekat mungkin, karena… Aku takut melupakannya.."_

* * *

Jongin mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan di rumahnya kali ini. Ia mengundang cukup banyak temannya. Ketika semua orang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Jongin menatap Luhan dengan serius. Luhan yang ditatap hanya memandang rendah Jongin dan meneguk alkoholnya lagi. Jongin menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohonnya.

"Bukan berati aku tidak mau membantu. Bukannya aku benci Do Kyungsoo atau apa." Kata Luhan.

"Dia membutuhkan kesempatan seperti ini." Mohon Jongin lagi.

"Tapi kita tak butuh orang lain untuk membicarakan ini." Luhan menatap kerumunan orang yang tengah berpesta.

"Please?"

Luhan menatap Jongin malas dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Oh tidak! Tidak bisa! Dia tidak bisa mengambil posisiku." Kata Luhan agak keras.

"Beri dia kesempatan."' Kata Jongin sambil memindahkan badannya kedepan Luhan.

"Jadi untuk ini kau memanggil ku kesini? Kau bilang _mari kita berteman_, tapi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku senang kau mendapatkan uang dengan cepat."

Jongin diam ia menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong saat mendengar cicitan Luhan.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Luhan.

"Apa kau percaya pada takdir?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Luhan berteriak.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau jatuh cinta kepadanya? Aku coba semua yang kubisa untuk membuatmu berhenti menjadi egois, dan aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Tiba tiba dia muncul dalam hidupmu dan membuka matanya, dan semuanya terjadi. Tiba tiba kau memikirkan tentang orang lain!"

Ucapan panjang lebar dari Luhan membuat semua orang yang berada disana berhenti. Dengan serempak mereka menatap Luhan dan Jongin dengan penasaran. Jongin tak memperdulikan mereka begitupun dengan Luhan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo lakukan padamu?" Tanya Luhan frustasi.

Jongin diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Menghela nafas mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap lurus ke arah Luhan. Sadar mereka tengah menjadi tontonan, Luhan menyandarkan badannya ke tembok.

"Ingat saat kau mengejarku?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Kata Jongin datar.

"Kamu ingin aku menunjukkan apa yang aku rasakan. Jadi aku meneguk beberapa Lusin bir." Lanjut Jongin.

"Baik, sekarang tunjukkan lagi apa yang kau rasakan. Ini tidak melewati batas, bukan?" Ucap Luhan menatap Jongin tak kalah dingin.

Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hancurkan gitar itu." Tangan Luhan menunjuk ke arah gitar kesayangan Jongin.

Jongin menatap gitar kesayangannya dengan sendu. Ia kembali menatap Luhan tak setuju.

"Kau bercanda kan? Aku sudah menyimpan gitar itu selama bertahun tahun, kau tahu!"

"Menari sama pentingnya untukku. Sama seperti gitar yang kau punya. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Kesabaran Jongin sudah habis, ia sedikit mengangguk lalu berlari dan meraih gitarnya. Dengan langkah yang terburu buru ia berjalan keluar gudang itu dan menghantam gitarnya ke tanah secara betubi tubi. Membuat gitar itu hancur, demi Kyungsoo. Ya, ini semua demi Kyungsoo.

Jongin melempar gitar itu ke tanah lalu menatapnya nanar, ia memutar kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Luhan yang tercengang. Teman temannya pun sama seperti Luhan.

"Kau gila!" Kris berteriak.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miris ke arah kris lalu kembali menatap Luhan. Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan mata yang berlinang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Jongin." Kata Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman perih.

* * *

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

Saat ini dirinya sedang digandeng oleh Jongin menuju ruang latihan menari, _tap dance_ lebih tepatnya. Jongin melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan berhenti di depan instruktur tari.

"Sebenarnya _club_ ini sudah memiliki cukup orang untuk pementasan. Tapi, mereka masih menerima satu orang lagi. Jadi kusarankan pada mereka agar kau bergabung." Kata Jongin santai.

"Aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Dengarkan aku, Do Kyungsoo. Kau memiliki kesempatan itu sekarang, kau tidak akan berfikir duakali kan?" Tanya Jongin sambil memegangi kedua pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tubuhnya dibawa oleh sang instruktur tari untuk mengenakan sepatu khusus. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat pun tersenyum. Di sudut matanya ia menangkap siluet seseorang di pintu. Jongin pun memutar badannya dan mendapati Luhan disana. Luhan menghindar dari tatapan Jongin dan segera pergi. Jongin tak tinggal diam, dia berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan!" Jongin sedikit berteriak.

Luhan memutar badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin tulus.

Luhan masih tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan kembali membawa langkahnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Jongin kembali ke ruang latihan dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah mempelajari gerakan. Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo terlihat begitu manis dan polos seperti anak kecil.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari _check up_ rutin yang selalu dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dain –ibunya keluar dari dalam ruangan dokter sambil membaca hasil _check_ yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang tengah memakan permen jeruk. Dain berjalan mendekati putranya, Kyungsoo yang sadarpun tersenyum kepada ibunya.

"Kau melakukan test dengan baik hari ini." Kata Dain sambil mengusak rambut anaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Selanjutnya tangan mungil itu telah dibawa menjauh dari rumah sakit oleh sang ibu.

Bohong, Dain bohong kepada anaknya. Hasil test Kyungsoo tak baik. Isinya menyatakan bahwa kesehatan Kyungsoo makin melemah. Dain bingung dengan anjloknya kondisi Kyungsoo. Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, Dain memasuki kamar anaknya yang tengah mandi. Dain mencari cari sesuatu yang mungkin menyebabkan semua itu. sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna _pastel_ yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia membuka kotak itu dengan tergesa dan mendapati sepasang sepatu khusus _tap dance_ disana. Dain geram dan segera mengembalikan kotak itu ketempatnya.

Tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo, Dain pergi ke tempat Jongin. Empat puluh menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai kesana. Ia segera masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam gudang itu. Sedangkan Jongin tengah terdiam di gudang atau yang Jongin sebut adalah rumah keduanya. Ia duduk termenung diatas panggung mini yang ada diruangan itu sambil menatap lurus kearah tirai yang baru terpasang satu minggu yang lalu. Kunci sepeda kesayangannya masih ia genggam degan erat seakan ada orang yang akan mengambilnya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa Jongin mendapati Dain tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa kau membawa putriku untuk menari?" Dain langsung bertanya.

Jongin menatap lurus kearah Dain. Tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Jongin menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangguk.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk mengizinkannya menari?" Dain terdengar sangat marah.

"Mulai sekarang kontrak kita selesai!" Lalu wanita itu melempar setumpuk uang ke arah meja.

Jongin menatap uang uang itu dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Bibi.." Jongin memanggil Dain sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Dain yang hendak pergi berhenti dan memutar badannya.

"Ketika bibi merencanakan semua ini, apakah kau berpikir kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Dain memandang lurus kepada Jongin, "Hal terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah jika Kyungsoo tahu ini semua sandiwara." Jawab Dain yakin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi adalah Jongin benar benar jatuh cinta kepada putramu, Bi." Lanjut Jongin.

"Kamu bukan Jongin lagi sekarang." Tegas Dain.

"Dan aku bukanlah Kim Kai lagi." Jawab Jongin sambil menggeleng.

"Jangan berbicara tentang cinta kepadaku! Apa kau tahu seberapa serius kondisi Kyungsoo?"

"Jika aku adalah Jongin, aku ingin Do Kyungsoo menjalani kehidup dengan sempurna."

* * *

Setelah perselisihan dengan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu Dain memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Kyungsoo ke tempat latihannya. Dengan terburu buru ia melangkah di koridor dan membuka pintu ruangan dimana Kyungsoo berada. Para penari tak menyadari pintu yang terbuka, dan Dain seketika membeku melihat Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak terlihat kini tumbuh lagi, dan Kyungsoo tampak sangat bersinar. Dengan luwes ia menari, mengikuti alunan musik. Dan Kyungsoo terlihat baik baik saja, bahkan lebih dari itu. Dain yang tadinya hendak mengamuk dan menarik Kyungsoo menjadi ciut. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan menarik nafas dalam. Dain kembali meninggalkan gedung itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat di taksi, ia membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Terdapat tiga orang disana; seorang pria, seorang wanita dan satu orang anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahunan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau bilang kau adalah _alien_. Aku ini manusia, tinggal di bumi dan memiliki banyak masalah. Tapi kau, aku tak tahu di planet mana kau tengah berada sekarang."

* * *

Hari ini hari latihan terakhir dan Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat. Jongin selalu ada disana, menemaninya berlatih. Kali ini Jongin membawa sebuah _camera digital_ untuk mengambil beberapa potret Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tengah berlatih dengan sangat serius. Ia mengikuti irama dengan sebaik baiknya. Kakinya bergerak kesana kemari dengan lincah menciptakan bunyi _tap tap tap_ yang teratur. Nafas Kyungsoo tak beraturan, ia masih berusaha bertahan. Lama kelamaan dadanya sesak, tapi ia masih menyembunyikannya. Sampai akhirnya tubuh mungilnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan tangan yang mencengkram dadanya. Jongin dengan sigap langsung berlari dan meraih badan Kyungsoo. Para penari pun berhenti dan mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Kau tak apa apa?" Tanya Jongin sangat khawatir.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari kerumunan. Ia berjalan menuju luar ruangan, menabrak seseorang yang membawa kopi dan membuat cairan itu membasahi bajunya. Jarak dari ruangan itu belum seberapa, Kyungsoo sudah terjatuh lagi. Ia memegangi dadanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, menatapnya khawatir.

Jujur, jongin tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kyungsoo yang tengah bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya menyentuh lengan Jongin sambil mengangguk. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"Aku baik baik saja. Aku tidak mengatur pernafasanku dengan benar." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terengah.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat. Aku akan baik baik saja." Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jongin sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, Kyungsoo masih tak ingin pulang. Bajunya yang terkena noda kopi, ia cuci di rumah Jongin. Tetesan air dari baju yang basah itu menemani malam Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sepi. Mereka masih belum mau berbicara, Jongin hanyut dengan kekhawatirannya akan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat cuek sambil melatih gerakannya lagi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Jongin, apa gerakanku sudah bagus?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu terlihat bagus." Jawab Jongin sambil meminum bir nya.

"Hey ayolah, besok acaranya digelar. Aku butuh saran." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo, besok jangan pergi." Kata Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kecil saat ia mengenakan kemeja Jongin yang kebesaran. Bagian bawahnya mampu menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sampai ke paha.

"Jongin, aku menakutimu hari ini ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polos.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibumu. Terlalu sensitif dan selalu cemas." Kata Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah kemauanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah karenanya."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo, "Aku tak merasa bersalah, aku baru saja mengubah pikiranku."

"Aku tak ingin melakukan apapun yang beresiko untukmu." Lanjut Jongin.

"Sebenarnya dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini setiap hari itu sangat beresiko. Jadi apa bedanya dengan ini? Akulah yang memilih untuk mengambil resiko. Untuk membuat impianku yang telah terkubur menjadi kenyataan. Betapa berharganya itu bagiku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman 'hati'nya.

Kyungsoo melirik tangan Jongin yang sedang memegang bir. Tangan kecilnya meraih bir itu dengan paksa dan meminumnya. Jongin yang kaget segera menarik bir itu lagi, Kyungsoo terbatuk.

"Apa kau gila? Jika ibumu mencium alkohol saat kau pulang dia akan menyemprotkan gas ketubuhku dan membakarnya dengan api." Kata Jongin dengan senyum jahilnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi ia pakai untuk menutup bibirnya kini ia singkirkan. Pipi tembam Kyungsoo sedikit memerah sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan pulang!" Kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo heran. Kyungso yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap lurus kedalam manik Jongin, memberi Jongin sebuah ketenangan. Lambat laun pandangan Jongin melunak,

"Kita punya sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi untuk dilakukan. Bukankah begitu?" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo membawa dirinya dan Jongin duduk dengan canggung di atas ranjang milik Jongin. Tak ada yang berani memulai, Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Tangan kecilnya meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan erat. Sedangkan Jongin sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan terkekeh pelan. Entah keberanian dari mana, Jongin meraih pipi Kyungsoo membawa wajahnya mendekat.

_Hiccup!_

Kyungsoo cegukan, membuat keduanya tertawa. Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo sempat tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, kini Kyungsoo sudah merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Jongin. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Dan dengan lembut juga Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring.

Entah sejak kapan ciuman lembut itu menjadi lebih menuntut. Keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain, Jongin yang menguasai ciuman itu muali memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah, dengan lihai Jongin menjelajah mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat tangan Jongin mulai meraba pahanya. Satu pukulan lembut di bahu Jongin menandakan Kyungsoo butuh oksigen. Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum memandangi Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan sangat hati hati Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Kyungsoo mengenggelamkannya disana. Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, tiga, empat dan seterusnya. Jongin tak henti hentinya memberi kecupan disana, sesekali ia mengendus bahkan menjilat di bagian itu. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara aneh itu untuk keluar.

Kyungsoo tengah memerah sekarang, mata Jongin tengah memandang tubuhnya dengan jeli. Kemeja yang terpasang di tubuh kecilnya sudah melayang dan mendarat di lantai.

"Kau indah, Kyungsoo." Puji Jongin.

Bahu sempit, kulit putih dan mulus badan yang kecil membuat Jongin gemas. Belum lagi pipinya yang merona dan mata bulatnya yang memandang Jongin malu malu. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo bergerak menyentuh dada bidang Jongin dengan lembut. Menyusuri lekuk lekuk otot yang tercetak sempurna disana.

"Dan kau..tampan." Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Kyungsoo. Tak seperti sebelumnya, ciuman ini lebih menuntut dan liar. Kyungsoo yang merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya menjambaki rambut Jongin. Sedangkan tangan Jongin terus mengelus milik Kyungsoo yang mengeras dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Saat aku melakukannya, aku akan sulit dihentikan Kyungsoo." Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mengecup bibir Jongin. "Tak apa, lampu hijau untukmu." Timpal Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera Jongin menarik pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali polos seperti bay yang baru dilahirkan. Jongin menyentuh milik Kyungsoo lagi, mengocoknya dengan tempo teratur. Kyungsoo menutup mata bulatnya, bibir tebalnya sibuk mendesah. Mengutarakan betapa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Jongin yang sudah buta akan nafsu, segera memasukan milik Kyungsoo yang mungil kedalam mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang kembali merasakan sensasi aneh membuka matanya dan menatap kebawah. Menatap Jongin yang tengah mengulum penisnya. Wajah Kyungsoo bertambah merah, penisnya berkedut hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Jongh..Jonginhh..a-aku ahhh."

Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, semennya sudah tumpah kedalam mulut Jongin. Tak masalah bagi Jongin, ia menelannya dan menyisakan sedikit. Kembali mendekatkan bibir Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Ia membagi semen Kyungsoo dalam ciuman itu. Tanpa sinyal apapun, Jongin membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo dan memasukan satu jarinya kesana. Kyungsoo masih mabuk dalam ciuman Jongin dan belum menyadarinya. Jari kedua, mata Kyungsoo terbuka, alisnya bertautan sambil memandang Jongin bingung. Jari ke tiga, mata Kyungsoo membulat dengan sepenuh tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Jongin. Merintih kesakitan, memohon agar Jongin lebih lembut. Jongin terus saja bergerak dengan kasar, mencari titik tersensitif milik Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh..a-apa it-nghh itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai kabur, penisnya kembali menegang. Jongin menunjukkan seringainya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tiga jarinya dan membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lega –atau kecewa. Ia membuka celananya dan melemparnya sembarang. Kyungsoo kembali terkejut saat menatap milik Jongin, ukurannya lebih besar dari milikya. Jongin menggesekan miliknya yang sudah tegang ke arah lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi. Lubangnya merasakan sensasi aneh saat benda tumpul itu hanya menggoda pintu masuknya saja.

"Jo-Jonginhh.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin memohon.

Jongin mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Kyungsoo. Baru kepalanya, Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan. Jongin berusaha menenangkannya sambil membisikkan kata kata manis ditelinga Kyungsoo. Dorongan kedua, Kyungso mencakar punggung Jongin. Membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak. Jongin tak ingin menunggu, ia mendorong dengan kuat penisnya. Ia menggeram saat merasakan pijatan dari rektum Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang sedang di gagahi meringis kesakitan, suaranya yang menyedihkan membuat Jongin ikut meringis dan mengecup seluruh wajah sang kekasih. Setelah tenang, Jongin mulai menggerakkan miliknya.

Gerakan pertama Kyungsoo masih meringis. Gerakan kedua, sayup sayup terdengar erangan nikmat. Gerakan ketiga suara itu makin kuat. Gerakan ke empat, penis Jongin menumbuk _sweet spot_nya. Membuat kepala Kyungsoo pusing, merasakan nikmat yang terlalu nikmat. Jongin terus bergerak dengan teratur. Tak ingin tanda kemerahan berbekas di leher –mengingat besok Kyungsoo akan tampil membuat Jongin beralih mengecup dada Kyungsoo. Putting kanannya ia mainkan, sedangkan yang kiri ia kulum, sedot dan gigit. Kyungsoo terus mendesah, meminta lebih. Penisnya yang tak tersentuh terasa perih, ia mencoba untuk meraihnya tetapi tangan Jongin menahan. Jongin yang mengocoknya.

"Ha-hampir ahh..ahh..Jongh.."

Jongin yang mengerti mempercepat gerakannya, "bersama, Kyungsoo."

Tangan Jongin merasakan penis Kyungsoo mulai berkedut. Rektumnya mengetat dan Jongin mengerang frustasi. Tak lama, Kyungsoo menyemburkan spermanya disusul Jongin yang keluar di dalam Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh…Jongin!"

"K-Kyungsoo!"

Rasa hangat menjalar dari arah selatan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia terengah, keduanya terengah. Jongin yang menyadari itu segera membuka mata dan menatap Kyungsoo cemas.

"Kau tak apa apa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, Jongin melepas kontaknya dengan Kyungsoo dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kesamping tubuh mungil itu. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo posesif, yang dipeluk tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jongin singkat. Jongin menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lagi, hanya ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan gejolak emosi.

"Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu." Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jongin." Kyungsoo berucap sambil merapatkan badannya pada Jongin.

Tak beberapa lama, dengkuran halus terdengar dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lalu menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Ada saat dimana seseorang merasa gugup. Adrenalin terasa begitu ketara dan keringat dingin mengalir dengan indah. Hari ini adalah hari besar, pertunjukan tari Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo, bukan Kyungsoo yang merasa gugup. Seorang laki laki tinggi dengan kemeja _cream _–kemeja yang Kyungsoo pakai tadi malam ditambah _blazer_ tosca dan _jeans_ biru tua tampak sangat gugup. Matanya memandang objek yang berdiri di tengah panggung dengan was was. Jongin selalu menolak untuk duduk ditempat penonton, ia bersikeras ingin ada di dekat Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mati matian mengatakan kepada Jongin bahwa ia baik baik saja. Tetapi bukan Jongin namanya jika ia menyerah. Ia memaksa untuk menonton dari samping panggung. Dan dengan beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya ia mendapat izin.

Tirai merah nan besar itu terbuka. Sorotan lampu sangat menyilaukan mata. Musik pengiring yang langsung bersuara keras membuat penonton bertepuk tangan sebentar. Dari posisinya Kyungsoo dapat melihat wanita yang paling ia sayangi, Ibunya. Beberapa teman pun ada disana memandangnya dengan kagum. Tak lupa Sehun dengan kamera kesayangannya tengah membidik potret tubuhnya. Sebelum memulai gerakan pertamanya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. Sebuah senyuman manis Kyungsoo berikan kepada Jongin.

Sampai tengah pertunjukan Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum cerah. Lambat laun senyumnya agak berkurang, kerutan tampak jelas di dahinya. Ia merasakan dadanya semakin lama semakin sesak. Gerakan demi gerakan ia lakukan. Makin lama makin cepat, nafanya pun makin lama makin terbatas. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi Kyungsoo. Mulutnya telah sedikit terbuka, berusaha mencari tambahan oksigen. Tapi nihil, rasanya semakin sakit dan sesak.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kagum. Begitu juga semua penonton yang berada disana. Kaki penari itu bergerak dengan cepat membuat irama yang indah. Semakin lama Kyungsoo bergerak, semakin bersinar pula dirinya. Jongin terus menatapnya dengan lekat. Dirinya terus memuja sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Sosok yang sangat indah. Sampai saat lagu hampir habis, Jongin mendapatkan lagi sebuah senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo. Matanya terlihat sangat bening, senyumanya polos. Dada Jongin terasa sesak.

Kyungsoo melempar sekali lagi senyuman khasnya kepada Jongin. Sampai pada akhirnya lagu berhenti dan Kyungsoo tersenyu. Walaupun dengan rasa sesesak ini dan deru nafas yang tak beraturan Kyungsoo berhasil. Kyungsoo berhasil meraih impiannya, matanya mulai berair. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis. Para penonton bangkit dari duduknya untuk memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Termasuk Ibunya dan teman temannya. Kyungsoo terlalu bahagia saat ini, sampai ia merasa begitu ringan. Tubuhnya serasa melayang dan Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum. Kyungsoo tersadar saat dadanya kembali sesak. Tubuhnya menghantam lantai panggung yang dingin. Kepala Kyungsoo sakit, lampu yang menyorotnya menyilaukan mata membuat penglihatannya mulai memudar.

_"Jongin, tidakkah kau lihat? Yang barusan, sekarang ini, hidupku lebih berarti. Terimakasih."_

Tubuh pria mungil itu terlihat goyah sebelum jatuh menghantam lantai. Senyuman Jongin pudar –begitu juga dengan Dain. Dengan secepat mungkin Jongin berlari dan memangku tubuh lemas itu. Tubuhnya begitu dingin, warnanya pucat tapi senyuman lemahnya terasa begitu hangat. Jongin berteriak kepada _staff_ untuk menelepon _ambulance_. Mata Jongin mulai berair, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam. Hatinya serasa hancur berkeping keping. Lidahnya kelu, tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa lolos.

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo bergetar. Dengan sangat lemah ia mencoba untuk bernafas, bibir tebalnya terbuka. Tapi senyuman itu tak pernah luput dari bibirnya. Tangan mungil yang pucat itu menyentuh pipi hangat Jongin. Air mata sudah deras mengalir disana. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Dengan susah payah ia mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang membuat Jongin berteriak frustasi.

_"I love you. Really. Goodbye my love."_

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu hembusan nafas Kyungsoo pun berhenti. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan pucat. Wajahnya tetap damai, seperti biasa. Jongin meraung sejadi jadinya. Separuh jiwanya telah hilang dalam dekapannya sendiri. Mendadak suasana menjadi kelam, semua orang menangis. Merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jongin. Jongin memeluk tubuh pucat itu, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kehilangan..lagi. Jongin merasakannya lagi.

* * *

Suasana café milik Dain terlihat lebih tenang. Tak ada pelayan maupun pelanggan yang berlalu lalang disana. Hanya ada dua orang didalam keheningan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Pria muda yang terlihat tampan dengan potongan rambut barunya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang duduk disebrangnya tengah mencari sesuatu di bawah mejanya.

"Aku akan menjual toko ini dan pindah ke tempat lain." Suara wanita itu memecah keheningan.

"Aku pikir kamu harus memiliki benda ini." Dain meletakkan kotak berwarna hijau tosca berisi berpuluh puluh _tape _berbagai warna_, _satu buah _tape recorder _dan satu pasang sepatu khusus _tap dance_.

Pandangan Jongin beralih menatap kotak itu dan tersenyum. Ia menyentuh sepatu itu sebentar.

"Aku berharap kau memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik." Lanjut Dain.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menunduk sebentar untuk menarik nafas dalam dan kembali menatap Dain.

"Apa kau menyesal memintaku untuk berpura pura menjadi Jongin?" Tanyanya dengan mata sendu.

Dain mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Ia memandang satu persatu potret Kyungsoo yang menempel di dinding. Dain sengaja mencetaknya banyak dan memajang semuanya. Foto ini foto terakhir Kyungsoo. Foto yang Sehun ambil saat Kyungsoo mementaskan tarinya. Dain menggeleng pelan.

* * *

_"Ibu, saat ibu mendengar rekaman ini, mungkin aku sudah berada di dunia lain. Terlalu buruk ya? Aku belum pergi, tapi aku sudah kehilanganmu. Ibu, aku tahu bertahun tahun kau mencoba terus tersenyum kepadaku. Sekarang aku sudah ada di planet lain, dengan Ayah. Sekarang akhirnya ibu bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanku dan bisa bersantai. Aku sudah merencanakan perjalanan Ibu di peta, jadi aku ingin ibu mengemasi barang barang untuk pergi ke pegunungan yang belum pernah ibu lihat. Dan sungai yang belum pernah ibu kunjungi. Ketika ibu merindukanku, lihatlah ke langit. Alien milik ibu akan berada di atas sana, melihat kebawah. Mengawasi ibu. Selalu…"_

Dain yang sedang membereskan obat obatan milik Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat selembar peta dan sebuah _tape recorder_ disana. Air matanya mengalir saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya, menatap bintang dan tersenyum.

* * *

_아무__표정__없이__아무렇지__않게__그렇게__널__보내주길_

_Amu pyojeong eobshi amureohji anhke keureohke neol bonaejugil_

_Letting you go without any expression, as if it's nothing_

_매일__연습해봐도__어색하기만__하고_

_Maeil yeonseubhaebwahdo eosaekhagiman hago_

_I practiced doing that every day but it's still awkward_

_웃음을__보이며__몰래__우는__법도__매일__연습해__봤지만_

_Useumeul boimyeo mollae uneun beopdo maeil yeonseubhae bwahtjiman_

_I also practiced how to secretly cry while smiling but_

_떨리는__목소리에__금새__들킬__것만__같아_

_tteollineun moksorie keumsae deulgil keonman gata_

_I feel like my trembling voice will give it away quickly_

Jongin menatap lurus kedepan, para _fans_nya menggoyangkan _light stick_ dengan teratur ke kanan dan kiri. Jongin kembali berkonsentrasi, menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati. Membuat penonton yang mendengar terbawa dengan suasana.

_사랑하는__것__보단__이별__하는__게_

_Saranghaneun geot bodan ibyeol haneun ge_

_Loving is probably hundreds and thousands of times_

_아마__수천__배__수만__배는__힘든데_

_Ama sucheon bae suman baeneun himdeunde_

_More difficult than breaking up_

_너__없이__못__사는__바보인데__어쩌라고_

_Neo eobshi mot saneun paboinde eocheorago_

_But I__'__m a fool that can__'__t live without you __–__ what do you want me to do?_

Bayangan tentang senyuman Kyungsoo mulai muncul dalam pikiran Jongin. Tawanya, candaannya kepolosannya. Semuanya.

_지독하게 __너무 __지독하게 __너를 __사랑했나 __봐_

_Jidokhage neomu jidokhage neoreul saranghaenna bwah_

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_숨도 __못 __쉬고 __너만 __찾는데 __도대체 __언제쯤 __그만 __둘 __수 __있는지_

_Sumdo mot shwiigo neoman channeunde dodaeche eonjecheum keuman dul su inneunji_

_I don't even breath and I look around for you I don't know when I'll be able to stop_

_지독하게 __너무 __지독하게 __너만 __사랑했나 __봐_

_Jidokhage neomu jidokhage neoman saranghaenna bwah_

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_널 __보내기가 __내겐 __죽기보다 __더 __힘든 __지독한 __일인 __것 __같아_

_Neol bonaegiga naegen jukgiboda deo himdeun jidokhan ilin geot kata_

_I think letting you go is more severe than dying_

Bayangan Kyungsoo di pantai. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang naik ke atas punggungnya. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan selamat tinggal. Hati Jongin memanas, dadanya sesak airmatanya memaksa ingin keluar. Jongin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terdiam sebentar saat para _fans_nya membentuk suatu pola sambil memgang kertas bergambar. Pola itu membentuk suatu yang sangat indah. Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum disana.

* * *

_"Orang yang meninggalkan kita tak selalu menyakiti orang yang lainnya, kan? Seperti kamu, Jongin. Setelah kamu pergi, kau memberiku harapan untuk tetap hidup. Dan sekarang, harapan itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Bukankah begitu, Kai? Kim Kai? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kai?" _

Jongin tersentak mendengar akhir dari rekaman itu. Ia menatap _tape recorder _itu dengan tidak percaya. Jongin segera meraih benda yang terletak di atas meja itu. Jongin memutar ulang beberapa detik dari rekaman itu.

_"Kim Kai? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kai? Kamu, 'Anak nakal'ku. Sebenarnya, pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku tahu kau bukan Jongin. Ketika ibuku sedang membuat rencana ini, dia meremehkan ingatanku. Hal ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Sekarang kamu tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah tau permainan ini. Kau mungkin akan meragukan perasaanku selama permainan ini. Baiklah, kembali ke gudang dan bukalah tirainya kebawah. Lihat apa yang sudah kubuat untukmu, matikan lampunya. Jawabannya ada di situ." _

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jongin. Ia tak perlu berfikir dua kali. Ia berlari menuju gudang dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tangannya masih mengenggam erat benda kesayangan Kyungsoo. Jongin membuka pintu gudang dengan tidak sabaran. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk melangkah mendekati tirai. Ia menarik turun tirai itu, sebuah permen rasa jeruk menempel dengan manis disana. Jongin melangkah mundur, gudangnya memang sudah gelap. Hanya lampu kecil di meja kopi yang menyala.

Lambat laun, sesuatu dari tirai itu bersinar. Sebuah gambar. Gambar seorang perempuan dan laki laki sedang menari dengan berhiaskan bintang bintang kecil disekitar mereka. Tak lama setelah gambar itu bersinar, sebuah suara terdengar di dalam benak Jongin.

_"Do Kyungsoo, kau ingat lagu ini?" _

_"Ah iya! Ini lagu kesukaan guru seni kita. Ia selalu menari saat mendengar lagu ini dan kita akan mengikutinya di belakang dia."_

Setelah percakapan pendek itu terputar di memorinya, suara tawa dari Kyungsoo menyusul terdengar. Jongin menatap permen jeruk yang ia pegang. Dengan tangan bergetar ia memakan permen itu. Rasanya membawa Jongin kembali terbang ke masa lalu. Tetesan air bening meleleh melewati sudut matanya. Jongin kembali menekan tombol play pada tape recorder yang ia pegang.

_"Apa kau mengingat rasa ini? Seperti yang aku bilang, permen ini akan selalu mengingatkanmu bahwa cinta kita itu nyata."_

Jongin menangis. Ia tersedu sedu. Air bening itu terus mengalir, pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah tirai yang sangat indah itu. Sedangkan indra pengecapnya sibuk mengirimkan sinyal ke otaknya akan rasa yang paling nikmat yang ia tahu.

_"Jangan menangis..Kamu anak bandel. Kau harus tahu, aku belum pergi terlalu jauh. Jika kau bernyanyi, aku akan menjadi nadanya. Jika kamu bermain gitar, aku akan menjadi senarnya. Jika kamu frustasi, aku akan menjadi sebotol bir. Dan jika kamu kesepian, aku akan menjadi alat perekam. Aku mencintai mu, Kim kai atau Kim Jongin. Whatever…" _

Air bening itu terus mengalir tak dapat terbendung. Mulutnya terus mengucapkan sebuah nama seperti berdoa. Nama seseorang yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini. Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin kembali dari fantasinya. Senyuman Kyungsoo mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Kim Kai. Dengat sebisa mungkin ia memetik gitarnya dengan penuh perasaan. Melimpahkan seluruh emosinya pada lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk Kyungsoo.

_아무리 __아파도 __아무렇지 __않게 __그렇게 __하루를 __보내길_

_Amuri apado amureohji anhke keureohke harureul bonaegil_

_No matter how much it hurts, every day I practiced_

_그저 __익숙해 __지길 __매일 __연습해 __봤지만_

_Keujeo iksukhae jigil maeil yeonseubhae bwahtjiman_

_Trying to get used to spending a day as if it's nothing_

_어차피 __너를 __잊진 __못할 __것 __같아_

_Eochapi neoreurijjin mothal keot kata_

_I don't think I can forget you anyway_

_고칠 __수 __없는 __병에 __아프다 __해도_

_kochil su eomneun byeonge apeuda haedo_

_Even if I'm sick with an incurable disease_

_너 __없이 __못사는 __바보인데 __어쩌라고_

_Neo eobshi mossaneun paboinde eocheorago_

_I'm a fool that can't live without you – what do you want me to do?_

_지독하게 __너무 __지독하게 __너를 __사랑했나 __봐_

_Jidokhage neomu jidokhage neoreul saranghaenna bwah_

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_숨도 __못 __쉬고 __너만 __찾는데 __도대체 __언제쯤 __그만 __둘 __수 __있는지_

_Sumdo mot shwiigo neoman channeunde dodaeche eonjecheum keuman dul su inneunji_

_I don't even breath and I look around for you I don't know when I'll be able to stop_

Di bagian lain kota _Seoul._ Seorang pria yang tengah mendengarkan radionya tersenyum. Ia membawa radio itu menuju perempatan, dimana dirinya selalu berada disana kala hujan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di pinggir jalan. Matanya menatap ke langit yang cerah beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap radio itu dengan bangga.

"Istriku, biarkan anakmu bernyanyi. Dan aku hanya mendengarkannya saja." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan setetes air mata. Tangannya memeluk erat radio yang ia bawa.

_지독하게 __너무 __지독하게 __너만 __사랑했나 __봐_

_Jidokhage neomu jidokhage neoman saranghaenna bwah_

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_널 __보내기가 __내겐 __죽기보다 __더 __힘든 __지독한 __일인 __것 __같아_

_Neol bonaegiga naegen jukgiboda deo himdeun jidokhan ilin geot kata_

_I think letting you go is more severe than dying_

_차라리 __이럴 __거면 __사랑조차 __말걸_

_Charari ireol keomyeon sarangjocha malkeol_

_If this was how it's going to be, I shouldn't have loved_

_언제쯤엔 __잊을까_

_Eonjecheumen ijeulkka_

_When will I forget you?_

Di sisi kanan panggung, Luhan tengah memperhatikan Jongin. Tentu saja ia juga sedih, bahkan matanya sudah berair. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Jongin saat ini. Tak ingin terlalu lama berada di sana, Luhan menyeka air matanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan konser itu. Luhan tersenyum, ia akan mengikuti mimpinya. Pindah ke luar negri dan melanjutkan karir tarinya disana.

_미련하게 __너무 __미련하게 __너만 __사랑 __했나 __봐_

_Miryeonhage neomu miryeonhage neoman sarang haenna bwah_

_Foolishly, I guess I loved you so foolishly_

_다른 __사랑은 __꿈도 __못 __꾸게 __하는 __너만_

_Dareun sarangeun kkumdo mot kkuge haneun neoman_

_Because of you, I can't even dream of another love_

_너밖에 __모르는 __바보인데 __어쩌라고_

_Neobakke moreuneun paboinde eocheorago_

_I'm a fool that only knows you – what do you want me to do?_

_지독하게 __너무 __지독하게 __너와 __이별하나 __봐_

_jidokhage neomu jidokhage neowah ibyeorhana bwah_

_Severely, I guess we broke up so severely_

_잘 __가란 __말이 __뭐가 __어려워 __입술조차 __떼지 __못하고 __머뭇거려_

_Jal karan mari mwoga eoryeowo iptuljocha tteji mothago meomutkeoryeo_

_What's so hard about saying goodbye that I can't even open my lips and am hesitating?_

_지독하게 __너무 __지독하게 __너를 __이별하나 __봐_

_Jidokhage neomu jidokhage neoreuribyeorhana bwah_

_Severely, I guess we broke up so severely_

_흉터보다 __더 __깊이 __가슴에 __남아 __너를 __지울 __수 __없을 __것 __같아_

_Hyungteoboda deo gipi gaseume nama neoreul jiul su eopseul keot kata_

_You remain deeper than a scar in my heart so I can't erase you_

Tanpa sadar air mata Jongin mengalir saat ia bernyanyi. Diakhir nada, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia menutup matanya sebentar sebelum tersenyum kearah penonton. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya langsung merangkul Jongin sambil mengusak surainya. Jongin tersenyum lagi saat melihat potret Kyungsoo disana. Ia bersumah tidak akan pernah melupakan Kyungsoo barang satu detikpun. Walaupun suatu saat nanti Jongin akan menyukai –garis bawahi menyukai orang lain, Kyungsoo akan selalu mendapat tempat istimewa dihatinya. Sebagai orang yang paling ia **cintai**.

* * *

**_4 TAHUN YANG LALU…_**

_"Laporan Dinas Pendidikan, bahwa saluran TV cuaca memperingatkan akan ada topan…"_

Pengumuman dari _speaker_ sekolahnya masih terngiang ngiang di otak Kyungsoo. Ia agak bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Karena jujur, Kyungsoo benci dengan topan atau semacamnya. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap langit gelap di atasnya. Ia tengah menjemur sapu tangan kesayangannya di halaman rumah. Beberapa tetangganya lewat sambil bergosip, samar samar ia bisa mendengar suara mereka.

"Namanya Jongin. Sayang sekali. Dia selalu mendapat banyak masalah. Yang mengejutkan adalah ia mencoba menyelamatkan seseorang."

"Ya, aku dengar dari polisi seorang wanita yang coba ia selamatkan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa ia berdiri ditengah jalan sambil memegang _sweater_."

"Jongin mendorongnya keluar dari jalan raya tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertabrak."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Sapu tangan yang ia pegang jatuh ke tanah. Air bening mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah. Seiring kepergian dari para Ibu tadi, Kyungsoo terisak. Menangis sendiri di tengah keheningan malam. Ia menyentuh bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sakit, sakit sekali.

* * *

_"Terimakasih telah menjadi seseorang dalam hidupku, kau anak nakal."_

* * *

Di siang yang cerah, Jongin tengah merapikan peralatan musiknya sampai sang Ayah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kai." Panggil sang Ayah.

Jongin yang menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah Ayahnya.

"Ini, surat dari pihak polisi." Joonmyeon menyerahkan selembar amplop berwarna coklat.

Jongin mengernyit dan membaca isi surat itu. Waktunya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Satu kalimat yang sangat mencolok.

**_"Ibu dari Kim Kai (Lee Sungkyung) dan Kim Jongin meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang sama."_**

* * *

**_LAST TAPE END HERE_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Haluuuuu ~~~ Final chapter selesai dengan sangat sangat panjangnya! Yeay! **

**Akhirnya fic ini tamat! Huhuuu aku terharu karena lumayan banyak yang suka TvT (walaupun ada beberapa readers yang engga paham, iyakan? XD) Ya, aku ingetin lagi aja fic ini tuh alurnya emang twist jadi agak membingungkan. Tapi kalo diperhatikan adegan demi adegan memiliki sinkronisasi. Mehehehehe(?)**

**Ada beberapa pertanyaan nih buat kalian, dijawab ya? :3**

**1\. ****Lebih suka fic AU school life/ fantasy/ keduanya?**

**2\. ****Official Pairing favorite?**

**3\. ****Crack Pairing favorit?**

**4\. ****Ada saran untuk saya atau fic saya yang selanjutnya? **

**Sudah segitu ~ ehehehe. Terimakasih yang mau jawab. Lagu di chap ini tuh judulnya _S__everly _dari _FT Island._ Lagunya ngena sih buat chap ini hoho. Buat yang penasaran sama lagunya download aja, dijamin gak nyesel. **

**Sudah segini saja dari aku. Kalau ada yg mau ditanyakan boleh ko. Dan jangan lupa RnR ok? See you in next fic. Xoxo.**

**::BIG THANKS TO::**

**OI, ICA, CuteLatteDO, Gigi onta, Fuji jump910, MyeonSoo Baby, Desta Soo, Hany Kwan, beng beng max, cute voodoo, jongindo, , kaliiii, arifhagiris, mita, Fuji jump910, kaisoodotcom, kyle, laxytao, ZeeKai, 12, Insooie baby, SognatoreL, citrarois, dyahclloelfblue, jongindo, Jenny, Black Devil Rinko, ChangChang, CuteLatteDO, Dyorit, Kim Sun Mii, blackwhite1214, cheinnfairy, frz2407, kriswu393, mamik, sicafiramin, yoosushipper729, and YOU who read/fav/follow this fic.**

**(ps: maaf aku gabisa bales review kalian satu satu, but SARANGHAE!)**

**-dearpanda-**


End file.
